I have an army
by Slevana
Summary: Lorsque Loki fit cette déclaration, Tony Stark était loin de se douter que ce n'était pas des Chitauris dont parlait Loki mais de ses enfants : Jormungand, Feinrir et en particulier Hela la déesse des morts. Car ce sont ses enfants qui l'aideront dans sa quête, eux qui le mèneront à ce qu'il désire le plus : le Ragnarok Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, propriété de Marvel
1. Chapter 1 Présentation de la fanction

Bonjour à tous, alors voilà je me lance dans l'écriture de fanfiction !

Etant une très grande fan de comics et de mythologie, cela me tentait vraiment d'écrire une fanfiction sur Thor, en particulier Loki, que je trouve très intéressant à suivre d'un point de vue psychologique.

Cette fanfiction se base sur le MCU (Marvel Cinematic Universe) mais également sur la mythologie nordique, c'est pour ça que vous allez retrouver des noms tels qu'Angrboda, Hela ou Feinrir qui appartiennent au Folklore nordique.

Bon, j'ai bien sur aménagé certains personnages à ma sauce, en particulier Angrboda la géante des glaces par exemple.

L'histoire débute bien avant les évènements de Thor 1 et parle de la relation de Loki et ses enfants, en particulier Hela et de la façon dont ceux-ci vont l'aider, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à réaliser le Ragnarok, le crépuscule des Dieux, la fin d'Asgard.

La fanfiction risque d'être longue (je m'en excuse d'avance) car je remonte aux origines, à savoir la rencontre entre Loki et Angrboda, la mère de ses futurs enfants jusqu'au pré-Ragnarok, en passant par le développement de la relation entre Loki et ses enfants, en particulier avec Hela (pas d'inceste je tiens à préciser, juste une relation fusionnelle car c'est la seule enfant « humaine » qu'il ait). Du coup n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous trouvez cela trop long ou si vous préférez que je fasse l'histoire en plusieurs fanfiction ^^

N'hésitez pas non plus à me laisser des commentaires sur ce que je devrais améliorer ou pas, ou même si l'histoire vous plait, cela me ferait très plaisir ! ^^

Je vous en remercie d'avance et bonne lecture ! Biz !


	2. Chapter 2 Rencontre

Fan fiction Thor

I

-« Et qu'est- ce que tu dis de ça hein ?! » cria Fandral, alors qu'il dégainait à nouveau son épée, tentant une action rapide, enchaînant les coups contre Sif. Celle-ci sourit, para l'attaque du séducteur avec son bouclier et lui donna un coup dans le ventre en retour. Fandral tituba, la guerrière en profita pour enchaîner les parades. Elle le fit basculer et le mis à terre en moins de deux.

Fandral, les cheveux couverts de poussière, cligna des yeux, éblouis par la lumière du jour et reconnu Sif qui se penchait sur lui, hilare.

-« Je vois que tu prendras toujours autant de plaisir à m'humilier de la sorte » dit le gentleman, en s'aidant du bras de la Valkyrie pour se relever.

-« Ne dis pas que je tente de t'humilier », lui répondit-elle, « je fais exactement ce qu'un guerrier est censé faire au combat ».

Un guerrier… Décidément, cette pimbêche n'arrêtera jamais de vouloir prouver à quiconque qu'elle est meilleure que les autres femmes, alors qu'elle ne sait se servir que de ses points et non de son intelligence, se dit Loki, appuyer contre un banc dans les jardins juxtaposés à l'arène. De là où il était, il avait une vue imprenable sur la carrière où se battait les guerriers d'Asgard. Il avait l'habitude de venir ici, un bouquin à la main : quand il ne se concentrait pas sur l'apprentissage d'un sort, il regardait l'arène et observait les techniques de combat : il les retranscrivait dans son esprit, les modulait, afin de pouvoir les pallier grâce à sa magie. Car oui, Loki, le Dieu du Mensonge, de la Malice et de la Fourberie était plus doué pour jeter des sorts que combattre avec une épée à la main : il s'en sortait toujours comme cela, utiliser sa magie au lieu des armes. Oh bien sur cela n'était pas facile, surtout à Asgard ! Combien de fois avait-il surpris des messe-basse à son sujet, comme quoi il devait être un ergie, un homme avec un esprit de femme, un faible, un fourbe, un menteur, un… moins que rien. Par ses talents de magiciens, il attirait soit le mépris, soit la crainte, il avait l'embarras du choix ! La seule personne qui l'admirait pour ses dons était sa mère, Frigga, Mère de Toute Chose et épouse d'Odin : c'était la seule qui avait été fière à l'idée qu'un de ses fils puisse utiliser la magie comme elle. C'était la seule… quoique… Ah oui, son frère Thor était admiratif parfois de ce qu'il pouvait faire, mais il était rapidement repris par son instinct de guerrier, l'instinct qui vous pousse à prendre des armes pour aller se battre et faire couler du sang à torrent. Oh non, tout cela ne plaisait pas à Loki.

Le regard perdu dans le vide, il ne se rendit que quelques secondes plus tard que Sif le dévisageait. Elle l'avait reconnu malgré la distance. Leurs regards se croisèrent : elle esquissa un sourire de dédain et parti. Loki soupira : ils n'avaient jamais réussi à s'entendre pour Sif, Loki était un homme manipulateur, porteur d'aucune valeur asgardienne et avait un physique trop différent de la plupart des asgardiens pour Loki, Sif était une « guerrière » prétentieuse, imbu d'elle-même et vaniteuse. Certes, ses prouesses au combat étaient remarquables, mais Loki pensait qu'elle aurait mieux à gagner si elle arrêtait de regarder tout le monde de haut et se concentrait sur le développement de son intelligence.

Loki ricana. IL se releva du banc où il se situait et entreprit de s'étirer. Il était fourbu. Au loin, il entendit le Biffrost s'activer. Que pouvait-il bien se passer ?

Quelques instants plus tard, un groupe de soldat asgardiens pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du palais. Ils entouraient ce qui semblaient être des prisonniers : menottés, certains avaient leurs vêtements déchirés et crasseux, d'autres un peu moins, cela devait être des voleurs ou des criminels pour la plupart. Les soldats passèrent dans le grand couloir d'or qui menait à la salle du trône afin de présenter les prisonniers au père de toutes choses, Odin.

Loki venait alors de rentrer des jardins lorsqu'il les croisa. Les gardes le saluèrent respectueusement, il les regarda se diriger vers le trône, analysant un à un les prisonniers. Il allait détourner la tête quand soudain il la vit…

Elle aussi était menottée. Elle aussi avait des marques de fatigue sur le visage. Mais sa robe bleue, malgré la crasse, était élégante. Ses cheveux étaient noirs comme le jai, exactement comme ceux de Loki, sa peau était bleue, striée de lignes, lignes qui semblaient indiqué l'appartenance à un clan. Une géante des glaces ! Une géante des glaces à Asgard ! Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Loki était sidéré, mais ce qui l'intriguait plus encore, c'était qu'hormis sa peau bleue, elle ne possédait rien d'autres du physique d'un Jotuun.

En effet, elle était plutôt grande pour une Asgardienne, mais petite pour un Jotuun. Sa peau semblait douce et non rugueuse comme les membres de son peuple. Mais surtout, et c'est ce qui intrigua encore plus le second fils d'Odin, c'était ses yeux : elle en possédait 3, dont 1 sur le front, 3 yeux rouges sanglant. Loki n'avait jamais vu ça de sa vie. Malgré cet attribut physique pour le moins remarquable, le reste de son visage était harmonieux : ses lèvres étaient minces et bleutées et le haut formait une sorte de cœur des lèvres que Loki voulait embrasser. Il se maudit immédiatement de cette pensée qu'il jugea obscène. Lorsque le groupe de soldat arriva à son hauteur, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent : les yeux rouges contre les yeux émeraudes. Quand elle le dépassa, elle tourna la tête et lui sourit : elle avait les dents blanches et alignées, semblables à des dents d'Asgardiennes et non semblables aux crocs des habitants de Jotuneimn.

La troupe continua sa route, Loki la sienne. Mais il était perturbé : quelle drôle de créature ou plutôt non… Quelle somptueuse créature.

II

Le soir, il alla diner avec ses parents et son frère dans la salle de repas qui juxtaposait l'antichambre D'Odin. Celui-ci avait faire mettre au-dessus de l'imposante cheminée un tableau le représentant en train de combattre les géants de glace. « Une peinture Midgardienne que j'ai prise lorsque je me suis aventuré la dernière fois », avait-il répondu à Loki alors que celui-ci s'interrogeait sur la nature du tableau, « Je l'ai récupéré en Norvège : à une époque nous étions vénérés comme des Dieux mais quand j'y suis retourné, ce n'était plus le cas ils sont dans une période qu'ils appellent Renaissance, je la trouve très florissante en terme d'art ». Sur ces paroles, son père s'en était allé en disant « A ce qu'il parait, les midgardiens pensent qu'Asgard a été victime du Ragnarok, le crépuscule des Dieux, la dernière grande guerre entre Dieux et Géants, et qu'elle a été détruite… Ils ont une imagination débordante ! ».

Ce soir, Loki regarda à nouveau la peinture. Peut être que les midgardiens n'avaient pas si tort que ça après tout. Une dernière grande guerre contre les géants pourrait être possible. Il fut tiré de sa réverie par sa mère, Frigga, qui lui demanda ce qu'il avait fait durant la journée :

\- « Oh pas grand-chose, je me suis entrainé à jeter un nouveau sort d'illusion ».

\- « Ah oui ? Lequel ? » lui demanda-t-elle

\- « Celui où l'illusion reste quelque secondes lorsque quelqu'un nous tue. Au fait Père, j'ai croisé un groupe de soldat cet après-midi. Ils encerclaient des prisonniers. D'où venaient-ils ? »

\- « D'un peu partout dans les 9 royaumes : leur jugement aura lieu demain. J'en enverrai certains en prison et les autres j'en ferai des serviteurs » lui répondit son père

Loki grimaça à l'idée que la somptueuse personne qu'il ait vu tout à l'heure soit envoyé en prison ou simplement réduite en une servante.

-« Quelque chose ne va pas mon frère ? » demanda Thor, une cuisse de poulet dans la main

-« Non rien. Juste un peu fatigué, les sorts m'ont épuisé »

-« Qu'est-ce que ça serait si tu participais aux entrainements à l'arène ! » sourit l'aîné

\- « Tais-toi donc, tu sais bien que mes compétences sont ailleurs ».

Thor sourit et repris un morceau de viande. Puis, après avoir mâcher le bout, il prit la parole :

-« Père, que comptez-vous faire de la géante des glaces qui se trouvait dans le groupe de prisonniers ? » En entendant cette phrase, Loki tressaillit puis se ressaisit : évidement qu'elle n'était pas passée inaperçue, c'était une géante de glace, qui semblait hybride puisqu'elle mesurait à peine la taille d'un Asgardien mais sa peau bleue et strillée trahissait une partie de ses origines.

-« Pour le moment, le Conseil et moi-même sommes évasifs sur la question. Elle semble être une magicienne redoutable. Toutefois, tant qu'elle aura ses bracelets en or massif, sa magie restera bloquée. Nous avons pensé à la garder en tant que serviteur mais c'est plus compliqué que prévu

-« Comment ça ? »

-« Et bien, c'est son mélange qui pose problème. Elle est bien trop puissante pour être une simple géante des glaces hybride. Nous préférons donc savoir quelle est son autre origine avant de faire quoique ce soit, histoire de ne pas froisser le peuple auquel elle appartient ».

-« Je comprends » répondit Loki

Le dîner se termina sans trop de heurt et Loki parti dans ses appartements. Sa chambre qui se situait à quelques mètres de celle de tort était rempli de livres, il avait été obligé de construire une autre pièce pour pouvoir y placer ses livres. Il aurait pu en construire une autre si sa mère ne le lui avait pas interdit, lui demandant de ne pas rivaliser avec la bibliothèque d'Asgard. Sa chambre était faite d'un décor simple, peu de statues et de tableaux à la gloire de ses ancêtres. Il alla dans la salle d'eau, se déshabilla et entra dans le bain chaud qu'un serviteur le lui avait préparé. Après s'être relaxé un bon moment, il sorti de l'eau et mit une longue chemise de nuit. Il appela un serviteur afin de vider l'eau et de lui donner une collation. Une servante arriva, exécuta une révérence et posa le plateau qui comportait une coupe d'eau de vie et une grenade, un fruit Midgardien que Loki affectionnait particulièrement. Elle alla dans la salle de bain, prépara celle-ci pour le lendemain et partie en faisant une révérence. Loki la regarda s'éloigner.

Il pensait à la prisonnière. L'idée qu'une magicienne puisse être rabaissé à ce rang l'énervait. Comment Asgard pouvait autant rabaisser les étrangers ? Il soupira et alla sur le balcon avec sa coupe d'eau de vie. La liqueur lui fit du bien. Après avoir dégusté le liquide, il décida que la chemise de nuit était beaucoup trop inconfortable pour cette nuit de canicule. Il enleva sa tenue, dévoilant son corps d'athlète : malgré sa minceur, ses muscles étaient élancés, fins et bien dessinés selon une conquête. Une prostituée elfe. Elle lui avait dit que jamais une Asgardienne ne serait attiré par lui, alors autant qu'il profite de ses charmes à elle. Il soupira à nouveau. Décidément, cette journée n'était faite que de soupir et d'énervement. Il alla dans son lit, rabat le drap sur lui et s'endormit presque aussitôt malgré la chaleur. Demain serait un autre jour.

Oui, un autre jour.

III

Loki discutait avec sa mère quand il vit passer Odin en trompe, accompagné de ses gardes, il semblait préoccupé. Loki fonça des sourcils : cela devait concerner la prisonnière. Qu'avaient-ils pu bien savoir sur elle pour être dans cet état ? Sa mère vit sa préoccupation.

-« Tu sembles beaucoup t'inquiéter pour cette jeune femme, pourquoi ? »

Décidément, sa mère pouvait lire dans ses pensées, ce n'est pas possible autrement.

-« Ce n'est pas que je suis inquiet, c'est juste qu'elle est étrange, et je ressens sa magie : elle semble puissante ».

-« Effectivement, moi aussi j'ai ressenti la même chose que toi. Même avec des bracelets d'or, sa magie pulse quand même c'est incroyable ».

-« Espérons qu'ils en apprendront plus sur elle » dit Loki

Sa mère lui sourit et le laissa vaquer à ses occupations. Elle allait s'occuper des enfants du palais qu'elle entrainait à la magie, des petites filles pour la plupart.

Le prince réfléchit quelques instants. Il avait appris un sort qui le rendait invisible aux yeux de tous, ce qui permettait d'espionner sans se faire repérer. Bien sûr, il avait encore quelques difficultés mais il pouvait rester invisible pendant une heure au moins, cela lui laisserai peut être le temps d'écouter la conversation au sujet de l'hybride.

Il prit alors la décision d'aller au Conseil. En chemin, il croisa son frère et sa bande d'amis. Ils ne se soucièrent pas de ce qu'il faisait, tant mieux.

Arrivé devant les grandes portes, il se cacha derrière une des larges colonnes afin de ne pas être vu des gardes et récita un sort. Ses doigts crépitèrent et d'un seul coup il disparut. Un garde entrait justement dans la salle à ce moment précis, Loki se faufila derrière lui.

Devant lui se tenait les conseillers du roi, les juges et Odin, trônant au bout de la longue table. Malgré les siècles qui avaient flétri sa peau, il avait toujours le regard vif, témoignant de son esprit encore bien vivant malgré son âge avancé.

-« Mon roi » commença un des conseillers

L'assemblée se tourna alors vers lui

-« Nous sommes face à un cas tout à fait invraisemblable. Il me serait plus judicieux d'attendre l'avis des Nornes à ce sujet »

-« Je suis d'accord avec lui » acquiesca un juge. « Même si elle semble docile, sa fureur lorsqu'elle a tenté de protéger Jötunheim lors de l'attaque des elfes noires était sans précédent. Deux soldats ont perdu la vie à cause de sa magie »

-« Je vois » répondit Odin. Il paraissait extrêmement soucieux

-« Mais mon roi, nous ne pouvons pas non plus laisser la situation comme ça éternellement. Les Nornes mettront du temps à répondre à notre aide et nous ne pouvons pas laisser cette créature dans les cachots plus longtemps, cela risque de porter un grave préjudice à la sécurité des prisonniers mais aussi, et je le crains, à celle des Asgardiens » dit un autre juge

-« Je ne pense pas que dans ce genre de cas les Nornes mettront du temps à répondre. Au contraire, elle risque de se montrer plus rapide qu'ordinaire ».

Odin toucha sa barbe avec ses doigts, le regard perdu sur la grande table d'or. Effectivement les Nornes pouvaient être plus rapides qu'ordinaire et apporter une réponse rapidement. Surtout pour un cas comme celui-là où elles étaient en partie responsables de la création de cette femme.

-« Nous attendront l'avis des Nornes » affirma alors le roi. « Nous ne pouvons prendre une décision sur le sort de cette jeune femme sans leur avis. Après tout, la prisonnière l'a bien dit : elle est issue d'un accouplement entre un géant des glaces et une des Nornes, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître. Et les magiciens qui sont allés l'ausculter ont bien confirmé sentir une force magique proche de celle des Nornes. Nous attendrons donc leur aide avant tout : qu'importe le temps que ça prendra et même si elle est dangereuse. Nous prendrons les mesures nécessaires pour protéger les prisonniers contre elle en attendant. Maintenant, exécutez mes ordres ».

Les conseillers approuvèrent d'un signe de tête, mais certains ne pouvaient cacher leurs inquiétudes. Si jamais elle devenait folle ou autre chose ? Comment contenir cette puissance ?

Dans son coin, Loki en avait le souffle coupé, il failli en perdre son sort. Il sorti alors en vitesse en suivant les conseillers. Puis courut jusqu'à ses appartements. Là, il reprit son apparence et souffla un coup. Il n'en revenait pas : une Nornes avec un géant des glaces ?! Comment cela pouvait être possible ?

Il savait que les Nornes pouvaient prendre une apparence physique mais de là à s'accoupler… Surtout avec un géant des glaces.

Il n'en revenait pas. Alors c'était de là que venait son physique s'y étrange. Il la revoit alors entourée des gardes, son regard… il s'en souvenait. Il se souvenait de la façon dont elle l'avait regardé. Ses trois yeux, sa taille extrêmement petite pour une géante, ses formes. Avec ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, elle ne lui parut que plus intrigante à ses yeux.

Il voulait en savoir plus sur elle, il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il voulait la connaitre d'avantage.

5


	3. Chapter 3 Décision

**Bonjour à tous, voici le troisième chapitre ^^**

 **Comme pour le chapitre 2, je le divise en trois parties. J'espère que ça ne pose pas de souci ^^ . La 1** **ère** **partie étant très longue, j'ai dû raccourcir la 3** **ème** **partie.**

 **Et voici une petite description sur ce que sont les Nornes : selon la mythologie Nordique, c'était les trois déesses du destin. Elles prédisaient l'avenir de tous, des hommes, des nains mais aussi des Dieux. Nul ne pouvait échapper à la destinée qu'elles avaient prédit (excusez-moi de mettre cette description que maintenant, j'ai complétement oublié de mettre ça à la fin du chapitre 2, mea culpa !)**

 **Sur ce, voilà le 3** **ème** **chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

I

Loki se leva le un matin avec la ferme intention d'assister au jugement de la prisonnière. Il appela un serviteur. Celui-ci arriva avec ses vêtements du jour, le prince lui demanda une rapide collation, lui disant qu'il ne déjeunera pas ce matin. Le serviteur s'inclina et parti chercher le repas du deuxième fils du roi.

Après avoir mangé en quatrième vitesse, Loki vida sa coupe et parti. Les gardes le saluèrent, ne se doutant pas de ce qu'il comptait faire : le prince était toujours matinal de toute façon, à l'opposé de son frère qui préférait rentrer tard et se lever tard.

 _« L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt » lui avait dit Loki_

 _« Peut-être mais la nuit je reste tard, je rattrape quand même mon avenir » lui avait répondu en souriant Thor »_

 _« Si tu considères que la fête et les filles font parties de l'avenir, pourquoi pas mais fait attention je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver oncle pour le moment ! » avait alors rétorqué le second_

 _Thor avait éclaté de rire et avait donné une tape sur l'épaule de son frère en lui promettant qu'il deviendrait père en temps voulu._

 _Loki lui avait souri : Thor tenait toujours ses promesses, c'était une de ses plus grandes qualités, contrairement à lui, le Dieu de la Ruse. Regardant son frère s'éloigner, il s'était demandé si lui aussi, un jour, il deviendrait père._

 _Peut- être, qui sait ?_

Arrivé devant les portes du Conseil, Loki attendit à nouveau derrière les colonnes. De cet angle, les gardes ne pouvaient pas le voir. Odin ne tarda pas à faire son entrée, suivit de ses conseillers. Les juges devaient déjà être dans la salle. Loki activa son sort d'invisibilité et rejoignit le cortège.

Il aimait bien assister aux réunions du Conseil quand son père le conviait avec son frère. Il découvrait le monde de la politique, de la diplomatie, un monde qui rebutait son frère mais qui le fascinait lui. Enfin un art où le mensonge est roi et non considéré comme vice ! Il se sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau dans ce milieu-là, sa grande intelligence l'aidant beaucoup. C'était dans ses moments comme ça que son père remarquait ses talents oratoires. Le prince aimait bien sentir son regard sur lui, il se sentait important à ses yeux. Mais les yeux du roi revenaient toujours sur Thor… qui dormait généralement durant ses réunions. Odin le réprimandait et exigeait un peu plus d'attention de sa part. Loki perdait alors le regard de son père. Regard certes bref mais un regard quand même pour Loki.

Le roi s'assit après avoir salué l'assemblée. Après avoir considéré chaque personne, il prit la parole :

-« Mes chers sujets, les Nornes ont répondu à notre appel»

Les conseillers ainsi que les juges se retinrent de respirer

-« Une d'entre elle a effectivement eu une relation avec un Jotuun il y a de cela des siècles. Cependant, elle a accouché quelques mois plus tard de la créature, mi Nornes, mi Jotuun. Dû à sa position, vous vous en doutez, elle abandonna l'enfant au père, sans se soucier de ce qu'elle allait devenir ».

Odin regarda tour à tour chaque membre de l'assemblée, qui était suspendu à ses lèvres, attendant la suite de son discours.

-« Elles nous ont donc demandé d'essuyer ses fautes durant l'attaque de Jotunheim et de la renvoyer dans sa terre natale».

-« Il en est hors de question ! » s'exclama Tyr, le général de l'armée Asgardienne, « Deux de nos soldats ont perdu la vie à cause d'elle vous pensez que la population accepterai de laisser partir une criminelle ? Elle les a délibérément tués qui plus est, ce n'était pas un accident, elle savait très bien à qui elle avait affaire ! »

-« Je suis bien conscient de ce que vous pouvez penser général », répondit le Père de tous, « Cependant, en commettant ce crime, elle pensait protéger son peuple. N'oubliez pas que beaucoup de Jotuuns nous considèrent comme des ennemis et certains d'entre eux nous vouent encore une haine incommensurable ».

-« Et vous comptez donc la laisser regagner son peuple comme si rien ne s'était passé ? »

L'assemblée se tourna vers le général, abasourdi par sa familiarité soudaine, lui qui se montrait pourtant respectueux envers son roi. Cela devait être vraiment être dur à supporter pour lui, se dit Loki dans son coin.

-« Tyr », reprit Odin, « La mort d'un soldat n'est jamais facile à supporter pour un militaire de votre rang. Cependant, la garder en prison exposerait les prisonniers à un grave danger car nous ne savons pas si ces bracelets d'or pourront contenir sa magie assez longtemps. Et elle semble extrêmement rusée. Non, le mieux est de suivre l'avis des déesses de la destinée. Elles aussi se méfient de cette femme »

Une mère qui se méfie de son propre enfant ? Les Nornes ne sont pas croyables, fit Loki entre ses dents.

-« Mon roi », osa un conseiller, « puis-je émettre une proposition ? »

-« Faites mon ami » répondit Odin

-« Et bien, considérant nos liens avec Jotunheim qui sont pour le moins… houleux, je pense qu'il serait préférable de ne pas la traiter comme une ennemie. Cela ne ferait que renforcer l'animosité des Jotunns envers Asgard et ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons n'est- ce pas ?

Le père de toute chose considéra le conseiller pendant quelques secondes et lui demanda de continuer.

-« Il serait donc judicieux de la garder quelques temps à Asgard en lui faisant découvrir la civilisation Asgardienne et en lui permettant d'exercer aussi la magie puis de la renvoyer à Jotunheim quand sa haine se sera apaisée.

-« Son séjour à Asgard serait peut être bénéfique en effet »avança un juge « en découvrant que nous ne la traitons pas comme une ennemie mais comme une personne qui a eu quelques soucis avec une attaque, elle reviendrait dans son pays natal avec un regard transformé sur nous et pourrait ainsi en parler aux géants des glaces. De fil en aiguille, cela permettrait peut-être d'apaiser leur animosité ».

-« Nous pouvons tenter cela en effet. Cela pourrait fonctionner »

-« Mais si jamais elle nous attaque ? » rétorqua Tyr, l'esprit vif

-« Alors nous serons obligé de la tuer » répondit Odin, le regard vide

-« Avec l'aide des Nornes dans ce cas »,dit le général « Quitte à avoir eu un rejeton, autant qu'elle l'assume au moins une fois dans leur vie éternelle ! »

L'assemblée tressaillit : même si le général disait la vérité, parler de cette façon - là des trois déesses pouvait porter malheur.

II

Le soir venu, Odin se dirigea vers la grande salle afin d'y souper. Sa femme et ses deux garçons étaient déjà à table, l'attendant. Au moment où il s'assit sur sa chaise, les serviteurs apportèrent les différents plats.

-« Alors mon roi, quelles sont les nouvelles ? » demanda Frigga

-« Et bien, nous avons pris une décision pour la jeune prisonnière »

Loki, qui avait porté à sa bouche sa cuillière remplie de soupe, stoppa son geste et tourna les yeux vers son père. Thor était tout aussi intrigué que lui et regarda son frère. Qu'est-ce qu'Odin avait bien pu décider ?

La réponse du père de toute chose ne surprit pas Loki

-« Nous la garderons à Asgard pendant quelques temps. Je pense que nous allons lui faire croire que l'on essaye de sauver sa peau du royaume des elfes qui veulent la condamner à mort pour ses crimes, même s'il s'agissait que de protection envers son peuple. Pendant ce temps, nous essayerons d'atténuer la haine qu'elle éprouve envers notre civilisation ».

-« Père, comment cela pourrait-il se faire ? Comment comptez-vous faire accepter une géante des glaces, même hybride, aux Asgardiens ? Vous savez bien que ce sont des monstres ! » demanda Thor, presque offusqué de la décision de son père

-« Thor, c'est la meilleure solution que nous pouvons envisager pour le moment. Dû à son statut de semi-norne, sa magie est bien trop puissante pour qu'on puisse l'attaquer ou lui faire quoique ce soit d'autre ».

-« Une semi-norne ? Comment cela peut… tu veux dire que… ? » interrogea Frigga, le souffle coupé, ne parvenant pas à croire son mari

-« Oui Frigga, cette femme a un lien de parenté avec un des trois déesses de la destinée. D'où sa magie puissante »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Thor d'être bouche bée. Loki pouvait voir son trouble sur son visage : d'un côté il était partagé par sa haine envers les Jotuuns mais de l'autre il ne pouvait empêcher son respect pour les déesses. Quel côté l'emportera ? se demanda le jeune prince aux yeux d'émeraudes.

-« C'est pour ça que nous avons pensé à bien l'entretenir pour le moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle retourne chez elle. Ainsi, ne la traitant pas comme une ennemie, nous pourrons sûrement atténuer sa haine envers nous et ainsi celle des Jotuuns. Cependant, elle ne quittera pas l'enceinte du palais, nous préférons préserver la population» dit Odin.

Frigga, après avoir écouté son mari, posa ses yeux sur son assiette, plongée dans une réflexion. A quoi pouvait-elle bien penser ? se demandèrent les deux frères, en se regardant

-« Je n'ai qu'à la prendre comme apprentie » osa finalement Frigga

Odin la contempla quelques seconde, ébranlé par cette réponse

-« Elle est magicienne, mais ne sait pas maîtriser correctement son don, je pourrais lui montrer quelques tours, parfaire ses sorts et développer une certaine relation avec elle »

-« Mère cela pourrait être dangereux ! Si jamais elle vous attaquait ? Comment pourrions-nous vous défendre ? » cria presque Thor, effrayé par cette idée

-« Ne vois-tu pas que ton père a raison Thor ? Nous avons de très mauvais rapport avec Jotunheim et cette femme pourrait jouer le rôle d'un pont envers nos deux peuples grâce à sa nature hybride. Si elle n'éprouve plus de haine envers nous, alors peut être que la terre qui l'a élevée en éprouvera moins. Le chemin de la paix est un chemin rempli d'embûches mon fils, il faut toujours savoir saisir une opportunité, peu importe sa nature, pour s'en sortir et parvenir au but que l'on s'est fixé » rétorqua alors la reine, concluant par ces mots pleins de sagesses, mots qui bluffèrent Odin et Loki

N'est pas mère de toute chose qui veut…

III

Se retournant dans son lit, Loki ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. La chaleur le faisait transpirer à grosses gouttes. De plus, les informations de la journée tournoyaient dans son esprit, sans s'arrêter une seule fois.

Il décida de se lever et d'aller sur son balcon. La nuit était calme et le ciel étoilé. Il s'amusa à deviner les constellations, comme il le faisait avec son frère quand ils étaient enfants. Son regard se posa sur les jardins : les différentes haies formaient une rosace qui accueillait en son sein une cascade à l'effigie d'Yggdrasil, l'arbre du monde. Des multitudes de fleurs poussaient dans ce jardin, offrant au prince des senteurs uniques ce soir-là.

Il inspira longuement, se délectant du parfum unique que dégageait ce lieu d'enchantement. C'était dans ce même lieu qu'il allait rejoindre son frère pour jouer aux petits chevaux avec ses amis. A cette époque, Sif l'aimait bien et lui aussi. Mais leurs caractères ont fini par prendre le dessus, brisant cette innocente amitié d'enfant. Loki soupira (décidément) et réfléchi à la proposition de sa mère. Effectivement, elle pourrait apprendre la magie à cette femme. Cela permettrait à Loki de s'en approcher et d'en savoir plus sur elle, notamment sur ce don qui l'intriguait véritablement : la dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti une telle puissance, c'était le jour où il avait vu les Nornes pour la première fois, il en avait été secoué. Mais cette fois-ci, cette puissance magique était présente sous ses yeux, en chair et en os. Il voulait en savoir plus sur ces pouvoirs, il était décidé à en savoir plus.

C'est sur cette décision qu'il rejoignit son lit. Malgré cela, il dormit très mal cette nuit.


	4. Chapter 4 La confrontation

**Hola ! Voici le 4** **ème** **chapitre !**

 **Cette fois-ci j'ai décidé de démarrer avec Frigga comme personnage principale, mais ne vous en faites pas, Loki reviendra très vite sur le devant de la scène**

 **Si vous pourriez mettre des reviews ça serait vraiment sympa, pour que je puisse voir si ma fanfic plait ou s'il y a des choses à améliorer ^^**

 **Bref, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, place à l'histoire !**

 **PS : les souvenirs et flash/back sont en** _ **italiques**_ **.**

I

La Mère de Toute Chose semblait être sereine dans la Grande Bibliothèque D'Asgard. Elle avait demandé à deux gardes d'aller chercher la jeune femme et de l'amener ici afin de débuter une petite conversation avec elle.

-« Une façon de commencer sur une base stable » avait-elle rétorqué à Odin, lorsque celui-ci lui avait fait part à nouveau de son inquiétude par rapport à ce qu'elle envisageait de faire.

Cependant, malgré l'air calme qu'elle feignait de faire croire, elle était nerveuse. Comment allait réagir la jeune femme ? Allait-elle être sur la défensive ? Frigga était réputée pour ses talents en matière de diplomatie à Asgard, mais jamais elle n'avait été confrontée à un pareil cas. Elle tenta de garder sa sérénité, montrant ainsi qu'elle ne comptait pas être effrayée par une personne plus jeune qu'elle.

La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit sur les deux gardes qui se tenaient côte à côte de la semi-norne. La reine ressenti un tressaillement lorsque les trois yeux l'a dévisagèrent. Enfin, ce fut surtout les deux qui la regardèrent, le troisième, celui au milieu du front, semblait être statique. Les gardes laissèrent les deux femmes et allèrent se placer à l'extérieur, de chaque côté de la porte. Pendant ce temps, l'hybride ne disait rien. Tantôt elle fixait la reine, tantôt elle regardait les milliers d'ouvrages qui ornaient la bibliothèque D'Asgard. Mais malgré son regard curieux, sa taille redressée et ses épaules droites laissaient deviner une attitude fière et inébranlable et une volonté de fer.

-« Vous ne manquez pas d'or à ce que je vois » dit-elle enfin, d'une voie dédaigneuse en observant les hautes étagères en bois massif et ornées de ce métal précieux.

« Pour commencer, une pique, ça ne m'aurait pas étonnée » pensa Frigga. « Effectivement », répondit-elle, « les mines d'or ne manquent pas à Asgard et nous avons d'excellents rapports avec les nains »

-« ça je n'en doute pas » ironisa la jeune prisonnière

Frigga ne riposta pas et attendit que la jeune femme reprenne la parole. Mais celle-ci arpenta la salle, s'approchant des fenêtres, touchant leur poignée comme pour narguer la reine.

-« Vous tremblez »dit-elle enfin

Frigga fut surprise : comment avait-elle su ?

-« ça se sent, je sens votre inquiétude : vous être nerveuse à l'idée de ce que je pourrai faire, à l'idée que je tente de m'évader. Mais contrairement à ce que vous pouvez croire… je ne ferai rien de tout ça. C'est bien trop risqué ».

-« Et comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? Après tout, si cela se trouve : vous pourriez enjamber la fenêtre et partir le plus loin possible » tenta la reine, cherchant où voulait en venir la jeune prisonnière

Celle-ci se tourna vers elle, souriante Frigga cru voir son troisième œil bouger, comme s'il avait vu quelque chose :

-« Parce que si je tente quelque chose, les deux gardes interviendront pour m'immobiliser. Mais ce ne sera qu'un effet de prévention. Là-haut, sur les étagères, un archer aura déjà abattu une flèche sur moi. Et si jamais j'ai été suffisamment rapide pour enjamber la fenêtre, des pics invisibles m'accueilleront volontiers sur leurs bouts pointus. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je ne veux rien tenter ».

La reine était sous le choc…. Par quel moyen ?... Comment avait-elle pu deviner qu'il y avait effectivement un archer présent dans la bibliothèque, prêt à décocher une flèche si jamais quoique ce soit se passait ? Cela avait-il un rapport avec son 3ème œil ?

-« Nous ne cherchons pas à être vos ennemis, ceci est juste une mesure de protection car étant la reine, je suis obligée d'avoir une garde rapprochée, surtout dans des moments comme celui-ci » répondit-elle alors, essayant de calmer la situation.

-« Je sais », fit alors la prisonnière, « seulement, être espionnée par un archer me met sur les nerfs et je pense que vous n'avez pas envie que je sois dans cet état ».

Frigga la jugea du regard et émit alors un sifflement. Une forme noire se glissa le long d'une des étagères et partie en direction de la porte. Même une potion d'invisibilité n'avait pas suffi à éviter sa détection.

« Cela promet » se dit Frigga, espérant qu'elle arriverait à créer un lien, de quelque nature que ce soit, avec cette créature.

II

La journée s'était déroulée sans heurt pour Loki et Thor : ce dernier avait préféré rester au palais, prétextant avoir besoin de se reposer, en réalité, il désirait juste être présent si jamais il arrivait quoique ce soit à sa mère. Un garde était venu lui dire en début de soirée que celle-ci était rentrée dans ses appartements, en bonne santé : Thor était soulagé. Il décida d'aller boire une coupe d'hydromel avec ses amis pour oublier la peur ressentie.

-« Tu viens avec nous ? » demanda-t-il à son frère, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir

-« Pour quelles raisons ? Je ne bois jamais, tu le sais »

-« Certes mais rien ne t'empêche d'y aller pour t'amuser. Aller quoi, cela fait si longtemps que nous ne sommes pas sortis ».

-« La dernière fois c'était pour fêter ta majorité… effectivement cela fait longtemps ! » (ndlr : Loki et Thor ont un peu plus de mille ans d'existence, vu que les Asgardiens vivent 5000 ans)

-« Aller Loki, juste une fois ».

-« Hmmm… » lui répondit le prince cadet

Malgré le fait que les Asgardiens étaient une civilisation friande de breuvage et de sorties en tout genre, lui, n'avait jamais aimé l'idée de participer à une fête. Il n'avait jamais compris ce principe de discuter de tout et de rien (surtout de rien) à cause de l'alcool, ni même celui de se coucher à des heures très tardives ou même encore celui de forniquer avec une dame ou je ne sais quoi et ne plus se souvenir ensuite à cause de l'alcool. Mais ce soir-là, Loki s'ennuyait, fermement : il n'avait rien à faire, aucun bouquin ne l'intéressait et il avait trop épuisé sa magie pour continuer à lancer des sorts. Alors, quel mal il y avait à sortir boire un verre ? Après tout, peut-être qu'il passerait une bonne soirée avec son frère ou alors peut-être qu'il rencontrerait des gens intéressants. Et puis, il pouvait toujours rentrer si cela ne lui plaisait pas.

-« Soit, je viens » fit-il tandis qu'il vit le visage de son frère s'illuminer.

-« Je t'attends dans la salle de combat dans ce cas, à tout de suite » répondit Thor en souriant

Loki se leva de son fauteuil et alla prendre un bain avant de s'habiller correctement pour la soirée. Il choisit un pantalon noir et une tunique en cuire verte et or très élégante accompagné d'un manteau de la même matière. Suite à sa toilette, il sorti de sa chambre en direction de l'endroit indiqué par Thor.

Arrivé dans la salle, il vit le fils aîné accompagné de ses amis. Malgré la gêne qu'ils pouvaient ressentir à l'égard du fils cadet, cela ne les empêchèrent pas d'aller le saluer chaleureusement. Il en allait de même pour Sif qui le gratifia d'un sourire. Ils étaient là pour s'amuser, non pas pour se battre, alors autant jeter de côté les animosités. Ils sortirent tous ensemble du palais et se dirigèrent vers la ville. Comme nous étions en été, les rues étaient très agitées : certains commerçants continuaient la vente de leurs produits, les familles sortaient diner accompagnées de leurs enfants qui courraient entre les jambes des passants. La chaleur épaisse et étouffante avait fait ressortir au peuple ses tenues légères. Les femmes portaient des robes longues, très aériennes, et des petites chaussures qui leur permettaient de faire des pas gracieux, leur donnant l'impression de voler. Les hommes portaient presque tous des gilets sans manches, révélant leurs biceps pour la plupart. Mais le bas se limitait au port du pantalon et à des bottes, beaucoup moins raffiné contrairement aux femmes.

Loki observait tout ce beau monde, perdu dans ses pensées… Il n'entendit pas la voix lointaine de son frère qui lui demandait de le rejoindre….

Mais où ?

-« Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?! »

Loki cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et, se reprenant de justesse, fit mine d'acquiescer en hochant la tête

-« Non tu ne m'écoutais pas ». reprit Thor « c'est ici la taverne où nous sommes censés passer la soirée, et non pas dans le sens opposé comme tu semblais partir »

Loki regarda dans la direction où ses pieds l'avaient dirigé : c'était une ruelle sombre, étroite, à peine éclairée. Effectivement, ce n'était pas le bon endroit. Franchissant la porte de l'auberge, il suivit le petit groupe et observa la clientèle : certains étaient affalés sur le bar, brandissant maladroitement leurs coupes et manquant de faire renverser l'hydromel contenu à l'intérieur de celles-ci. D'autres tenaient encore le coup mais leurs yeux pétillants et leur gestes expressifs traduisaient qu'ils en étaient déjà au quatrième verre. Le groupe se dirigea vers un étage spécialement réservé aux personnes du palais et aux étrangers riches : une mesure de sécurité, afin d'éviter les bagarres entre personnes de classe différentes. Loki et les autres s'installèrent à une table, la serveuse vint vers eux en souriant et leur donna à tous une coupe d'hydromel. Ils la remercièrent et Fandral entreprit de la courtiser. Celle-ci rougit à l'entente des compliments puis, se reprenant bien vite, alla servir les autres clients, non s'en oublier de jeter un regard en coin au séducteur.

-« Quand est-ce que cette manie de séduire absolument tout ce qui bouge s'arrêtera ? » lui dit Sif, les yeux au ciel

-« A mon avis jamais », répondit Volstagg en se servant une galette tartinées de beurre, « Si cela devrait arriver, cela voudrait dire que notre cher Fandral aurait été soit possédé, soit échangé avec un autre qui aurait pris son apparence »

-« Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de répondre, tu t'en es chargé » conclut Fandral, esquissant un sourire

Sif ria et porta la coupe à ses lèvres. Les autres la suivirent et enchaînèrent les discussions. Seul Loki ne parlait pas, il écoutait. Tandis que Sif, Thor et Hogun causaient armes et techniques de combat, Volstagg s'était engagé dans le récit d'une légende du royaume de Vandaheilm : il semblait avoir capté l'attention des clients, puisque quelques un s'étaient rassemblés autour de lui pour écouter. Fandral quant à lui était parti retrouver la serveuse.

Loki considéra sa coupe pendant un moment : il n'avait jamais été doué avec les conversations. Il était pourtant très intelligent, possédait une culture extrêmement riche et avec la langue bien acérée, d'où son surnom de « silver tongue ». Néanmoins, cela le contraignait : dès qu'il parlait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de juger son interlocuteur que ce soit sur sa façon de penser ou son savoir. Il se lassait alors rapidement du dialogue et quittait son interlocuteur, considérant qu'il était trop peu intelligent pour qu'il échange avec lui. Cependant en cet instant-là, il aurait aimé avoir une part de lui sociable afin de parler de tout et de rien, comme cela, sans juger la personne en face. Dû à sa réputation de fourbe, peu de gens s'approchait de lui, par peur. Si on ajoutait à ça son physique différent et sa « légère » insociabilité, il semblait être carrément impraticable.

Heureusement, son frère vint à la rescousse et s'installa auprès de lui :

« Tu comptes regarder ton verre longtemps ? »

« Hmm » lui répondit Loki

« Très belle coupe en tout cas »

Le prince cadet explosa de rire et donna un petit coup de poing dans le coude de son frère. Celui-ci rit aussi et engagea la conversation, lui demandant ce qu'il avait fait de la journée. Loki lui expliqua alors les sorts qu'il avait appris dans des livres et les tours qu'il avait effectués. Pendant qu'il parlait, il regarda son frère : il vit alors, à la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux, que celui-ci était vraiment intéressé par ce qu'il disait et semblait fasciné par ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il sentit alors en lui une boule de réconfort l'envahir et il sourit intérieurement. Malgré leurs différences de caractères et la jalousie croissante qu'éprouvait Loki envers Thor depuis sa majorité, le prince aux yeux d'émeraudes ne pouvait oublier toute la gentillesse que son frère exerçait envers lui quand il n'était pas arrogant ou concentré sur sa personne : souvent même, cela arrivait au dieu de la Foudre d'aller se confier au Dieu de la Fourberie sur ce qui le tracassait ou alors tout simplement pour lui demander conseil car il savait que Loki était plus intelligent que lui. Ce soir-là ne fit pas exception : Thor était à côté de son petit frère et il lui parlait, le taquinait, et le félicitait. Ce soir-là, encore, il ne l'oublia pas. Après avoir causé, ils prirent leurs coupes et allèrent écouter un autre récit de Volstagg qui avait commencé à raconter le périple de Thor et Loki chez les nains :

« Et alors, vous voyez, les nains avaient voulu dérober une couronne de Frigga. Ils réclamaient en rançon la main de la déesse Iguun. Afin d'éviter ce sort funeste, deviner ce qu'a fait Thor ? »

« … et Loki ! Tu oublis Loki mon cher Volstagg » dit le prince aîné, en souriant et en se tournant vers son frère qui lui répondit d'un sourire gêné : il n'aimait pas trop cette histoire.

« Oui et Loki ! Et bien, Thor se déguisa en une Iguun mariée et Loki en sa demoiselle d'honneur et allèrent chez les nains qui ne s'aperçurent pas de la supercherie. Dès qu'ils montrèrent à nos deux princes la couronne de Frigga, ceux-ci révélèrent leurs vraies natures et montrèrent aux nains qu'il ne fallait jamais, au grand jamais, ennuyer les fils d'Odin ! »

L'assemblée se mit à rire à l'annonce du dénouement mais félicitèrent quand même les deux princes pour leur courage. Thor et Loki riaient eux aussi. Finalement, il s'était amusé en entendant à nouveau cette histoire. Et cela grâce à son frère. Loki regarda alors Thor et le considéra pendant un petit moment : oui, malgré la jalousie qu'il pouvait éprouver envers son frère, il ne pouvait oublier que lui et sa mère étaient les seules personnes auxquelles il pouvait se confier… Il espérait que cela pouvait durer encore un peu et que le jour où Odin désignera son successeur ne brisera pas cette fraternité… du moins il l'espérait.

 _Il était dans le palais, appuyé contre une colonne et il lisait_

 _Thor arriva vers lui accompagné de Fandral_

 _« Et alors mon frère tu ne sors pas avec tes amis ? » lui avait demandé son grand frère_

 _« Je n'ai pas d'amis » répondit Loki_

 _Mais son frère ne l'avait pas entendu et partait déjà retrouver d'autres personnes_

 _« Je n'en ai qu'un… » avait alors murmuré le magicien_

III

Malgré la bonne humeur qui régnait à la Taverne, Loki était rentré tôt: il n'aimait pas se coucher à des heures tardives. Il décida de traverser le jardin royal pour rejoindre ces appartements. L'air de la nuit était frais, les lucioles voletaient de fleurs en fleurs et l'eau des fontaines émettaient un bruit apaisant : tout était calme et paisible dans ce jardin. Le sorcier se délecta de cette magnificence et marcha d'un pas tranquille dans les allées.

Mais tout à coup, il entendit un bruissement de feuilles non loin de lui dans les buissons, comme si quelqu'un se frayait un chemin. Il arma ses points de magie : si cela se trouve, c'était peut-être un garde, se dit-il. Cependant, on n'est jamais trop prudent.

Le bruissement s'intensifia et le buisson s'ouvrit en deux sur une femme :

« La prisonnière ! » s'étonna Loki. Que pouvait-elle bien faire ici ?

Celle-ci le regarda surprise, puis s'apaisa et pencha le regard vers les mains de Loki.

« Inutile d'avoir peur comme cela Asgardien. Je ne comptais pas m'enfuir ».

Loki baissa sa garde et la magie s'éteignit. Il vit alors l'hybride lever les yeux au ciel : nornes, que les Asgardiens sont peureux, semblait dire son regard.

« Certes »répondit alors Loki « Toutefois vous voir dans les allées, seule à une heure aussi tardive est pour le moins surprenant »

« Oh je ne suis pas seule » lui dit-elle en tournant la tête et en lui désignant du menton un soldat qui était à deux mètres d'elle, la lance braquée vers l'avant, croyant surement pouvoir empêcher une attaque de l'hybride contre le prince. Celui-ci lui fit signe de la main et il abaissa son arme, restant sur ses gardes tout de même.

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors j'ai demandé à pouvoir sortir dans les jardins. Il m'a donc accompagnée »

« Oh je vois. Vous ne vous faites pas au climat asgardien ? » demanda le magicien

« C'est insoutenable et même si ma peau est chaude à cause de ma nature hybride, je ne peux m'empêcher de maudire cette température et celui qui l'a créé ».

« Donc vous haïssez tout en ce royaume, même un simple climat ? » rétorqua Loki, le regard espiègle

La prisonnière le regarda et répondit par un « Oui » sec et catégorique. « Vous êtes le royaume selon moi le plus haïssable ».

Le soldat, piqué au vif, se retint de répondre, mais son énervement pouvait se sentir. L'hybride le remarqua, haussa les épaules et continua son pamphlet : « Je pense que les Asgardiens sont la dernière race après les elfes noirs. Toujours à se sentir plus fort que les autres, plus beau, plus doué dans les arts de la diplomatie ou autre art politique ce qui les rend extrêmement arrogant, insupportable et surtout bête, comme s'ils n'y avaient qu'eux qui existaient, eux et leurs stupidité. Vous n'êtes fait que pour écraser les autres, vous ne pensez qu'à guerroyer et à diriger selon vos critères sous prétexte de votre puissance et de votre soi-disant « divinité » mais vous n'êtes pas plus divin que Thanos ne soit un titan fou ». Sur ces phrases, elle dévisagea Loki.

« C'est bon, vous avez terminé ? »lui répondit-il « Pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas les Asgardiens, je trouve que vous avez tenu longtemps la discussion avec moi »

La prisonnière retint un rire moqueur et lui rétorqua : « j'avais besoin de me détendre avant de me coucher. Vous êtes tombé pile au bon moment ».

Elle fit un signe de tête au soldat et parti en direction du palais, sans se retourner vers Loki

« Puis- je au moins savoir le prénom de celle qui a craché tout son venin contre mon peuple ? » demanda alors le sorcier

« Angrobda » lui répondit-elle

« Angrobda… Et bien, autant que je me présente, je suis… »

« Je m'en fiche asgardien »

Le soldat fut choqué de sa réponse mais le prince lui fit signe de ne rien tenter. Il ravala sa salive : comment une prisonnière comme elle pouvait se permettre de traiter un membre de la famille royale aussi mal ?

Loki les regarda s'éloigner et se mit lui aussi en marche vers ses appartements. Il était toutefois amusé par le caractère et la répartie de la dénommée Angrobda.

« Cela promet » se dit-il


	5. Chapter 5 Jalousie

**Et voici le chapitre 5 !**

 **PS : j'ai changé la typographie des dialogues en supprimant les guillemets, n'hésitez pas à me dire en review si ça vous pose problème**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

I

\- Loki ! A ton tour !

Le dénommé Loki s'élança avec son cheval noir vers la cible : le gibier tentait tant bien que mal de fuir ses assaillants, courant à en perdre son souffle mais une gerbe d'étincelle le paralysa dans sa course. Une flèche décochée perfora sa boite crânienne et réapparue de l'autre côté, crevant un œil.

L'animal s'effondra sur le coup. Il était mort.

\- Bien joué Fandral ! Et ton sort nous a bien aidé mon frère ! s'écria Thor

Les soldats, qui les accompagnaient, soulevèrent le gibier et le déposèrent dans la charrette tirée grâce à leurs chevaux. Thor regarda fièrement ce qu'ils avaient chassé et se mit à siffloter gaiement.

\- Rien ne vaut qu'une bonne chasse dès l'aube vous ne trouvez pas mes amis ? demanda-t-il

\- Tu as parfaitement raison Thor, de plus j'avais besoin de me défouler les jambes en ce moment, dit Fandral.

\- Tes parties de jambes en l'air ne te suffisent plus ? rétorqua le dieu de la foudre

\- Tais-toi donc. Lui répondit Fandral, hilare

Et les deux amis partirent dans un fou rire auquel même Loki y participa.

Ils arrivèrent au palais et ordonnèrent aux gardes de décharger la charrette et de mettre l'animal en cuisine. Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent sur le champ. Les deux frères se séparèrent de Fandral et allèrent vers les appartements de leurs parents afin de leur raconter leurs prouesses de la matinée.

Arrivés dans la chambre du roi et de la reine, ils virent Frigga assise dans un fauteuil, le regard penché dans un grimoire de magie. Elle leva alors la tête et un grand sourire naquît sur son visage à la vue de ses enfants. Elle déposa son livre et alla vers eux pour les embrasser. Odin ne tarda pas à faire son apparition. Les deux garçons le saluèrent et prirent place autour de la grande table désignée par leur père. Aussitôt, des serviteurs apparurent pour leur proposer une collation.

\- Comment était cette partie de chasse ? demanda Odin

\- Et bien Père, répondit Thor. Ce fut une très bonne matinée, Mjolonir m'obéissait au doigt et à l'œil, j'ai pu grâce à lui tuer deux trois gibiers. Rien qu'un simple coup pour l'un, pour le deuxième j'ai appelé la foudre qui…

\- Je t'arrête sur un point mon fils, l'interrompit le Père de Tous, n'oublie jamais que Mjolonir ne t'obéit pas mais suit celui qui lui semble digne de le soulever, c'est-à-dire celui qui représente les valeurs asgardiennes : la bonté, le courage, l'honneur…

\- Je sais Père vous me l'avez déjà dit mais…

-… Le marteau ne se soulèvera pas si tu ne représentes plus ses valeurs en laissant ton arrogance te gagner. Si nous t'avons donné cette arme, c'est parce que nous estimions, nous les dieux, que tu étais digne d'être le dieu de la foudre et de prendre cette arme magique. Ne l'oublie jamais mon fils, nous t'estimions digne d'être représentant des valeurs asgardiennes, conclu Odin

\- Oui Père.

Un silence se fit dans la pièce, brisée immédiatement par Frigga qui proposa d'aller assister à une course de char dans l'arène, un nouveau jeu « à la mode » dit-elle avec le sourire.

Thor et Odin trouvèrent l'idée originale et le fils ainé voulut proposer à ses amis de venir. Frigga accepta avec un grand sourire :

\- Plus on est nombreux, mieux c'est.

Seul Loki déclina l'invitation.

\- Mais pourquoi mon fils ? demanda alors Frigga inquiète

\- J'ai déjà entendu parler des courses de char, je suis sûr que cela ne m'intéresserait pas.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça alors que tu n'y es jamais allé ?

\- Parce que je l'ai décidé ainsi, il n'y a pas à discuter. Répondit Loki, de manière dure, plus dure qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Frigga recula la tête, surprise par le ton de son fils. Celui-ci se reprit immédiatement et prétexta avec douceur qu'il était épuisé par la chasse et qu'il préférait se reposer. La mère de tous n'insista pas, l'embrassa et partie avec le reste de sa famille.

II

Loki rentra dans sa chambre en fureur et claqua violement la porte. Il jeta son manteau en cuir vert sur un fauteuil et ses bottes en travers de la pièce : celles-ci heurtèrent violement une table.

POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ? hurla presque le jeune homme. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit toujours Thor à qui on adressait des remarques lui permettant de s'améliorer et devenir un bon roi plutôt qu'à lui ? Pourquoi Thor était-il plus digne d'avoir le marteau que lui ? Pourquoi Odin parlait toujours à Thor en premier plutôt qu'à lui ? Pourquoi préférait-on Thor ? Pourquoi avait-on placé les espoirs dans Thor plutôt qu'en lui ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

POURQUOI ?

Assis sur son lit, Loki serrait les poings contre sa tête, les muscles du visage crispés par la colère. Ses yeux étaient fous. L'abîme lui montait presqu'aux lèvres. Son corps bouillait d'une rage si intense qu'il croyait prendre feu. Les battements de son cœur cognaient avec force contre ses tempes, les faisant ressortir tel des serpents verts. Il sentait ses poumons prêts à imploser. Tout son corps n'était qu'une bombe à retardement. Sa magie affluait dans tous les sens en lui, menaçant de sortir à tout moment sans prendre gare.

Reprenant un court instant ses esprits, il entreprit de contrôler cette dernière. Il tomba à genoux et serrait les poings contre ses cuisses. Ses ongles rentrèrent dans sa peau et perforèrent la chair, faisant couler des rigoles de sang sur ses paumes.

La fraîcheur du sang baissa la température du corps, permettant à Loki de reprendre son souffle et de respirer plus profondément. Sa magie se calma petit à petit, vague par vague. Loki prit alors une grande inspiration et expulsa l'air englouti. Il courba alors son corps et déposa sa tête contre le sol, les mains contre celle-ci. La pièce devenait moins floue et prenait alors consistance. Lentement, il releva la tête et analysa sa chambre, comme pour se maintenir à quelque chose de familier, de la même façon qu'un marin s'accrocherait à un radeau pour ne pas sombrer dans les ténèbres de l'océan.

Lentement, il se releva et appela un serviteur pour qu'il lui prépare un bain d'eau froide. Celui-ci s'exécuta et dès qu'il eut fini, Loki entra dans l'eau, savourant le contact glacial. Il observa alors les plaies situées à l'intérieur de ses mains : elles étaient superficielles heureusement mais le sang ne s'arrêtait pas. Il se concentra et une sorte de garrot magique se plaça immédiatement sous les blessures, empêchant le sang de couler d'avantage. Des souvenirs revinrent alors à lui, un en particulier : le jour où Thor reçut Mjolonir:

 _Le jour où Thor est devenu officiellement adulte, une grande fête avait été organisée dans le palais royal par le Père et la Mère de Toute chose : tous les représentants des Neufs Royaumes étaient présents, exception faite pour Midgard, Jotunheim et Hel (pour ce dernier, la raison de son absence était que personne n'habitait sur cette terre tant elle était invivable)._

 _Ce jour-là, Thor était radieux dans sa nouvelle armure ornée d'une longue cape rouge qui traînait au sol. Malgré ses efforts, Loki n'arrivait pas à le calmer tant il trépignait de joie. Il finit par perdre patience et parti se préparer._

 _Quand la cérémonie débuta, un grand silence se fit dans la salle du trône. Odin se leva et tapa de deux coups le sol avec sa lance. Thor répondit à cet appel en se levant et en s'agenouillant face au Dieu. Il baissa la tête et entendit son père déclamé son discours :_

 _« Thor de la maison d'Odin, fils d'Odin le père de tous et de Frigga la mère de tous… »_

 _Loki, dans son coin, ne pouvait retenir un tressaillement : Odin avait toujours eu un port majestueux et une voix puissante. C'était un personnage charismatique qui imposait le respect tant il représentait à lui tout seul, la force, l'honneur et la bravoure. Loki avait, depuis tout petit, été admiratif de lui : ce jour-là ne fit pas exception. Il observait le Père de tous, dans son armure dorée, munie de sa lance, et se dit que lui aussi il aimerait être comme lui un jour : aussi beau, aussi fort, aussi majestueux._

 _« Aujourd'hui est un jour important car nous célébrons ta majorité. Tu es devenu un adulte désormais, un adulte devant faire face à ses responsabilités. Mais en plus de devenir un adulte, tu deviens un Dieu à part entière : tu es désormais muni d'un grand pouvoir dont il te faudra assumer les conséquences si tu es amené à l'utiliser…. »_

 _Tout en parlant, une trappe s'était ouverte devant Odin, Loki se demanda alors ce qui allait en sortir. Frigga remarqua son égarement et lui donna un coup de coude pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Loki se ressaisit donc et écouta le discours :_

 _« … Mon fils, Thor Odinson, estime tu digne de royaume ?»._

 _Un murmure d'étonnement parcouru l'assemblée : pourquoi cette question ?_

 _« Oui Père, je m'estime digne de ce royaume » répondit Thor sans tressailler_

 _« Aurai tu la force de porter sur tes jeunes épaule le poids des valeurs asgardiennes tels que la bravoure et l'honneur ? »_

 _« Oui Père »_

 _« Jures-tu de les respecter et de les transmettre à ton peuple »_

 _« Je le jure mon Père »_

 _« Es-tu prêt à défendre corps et âme Asgard comme l'on fait nos valeureux guerriers bien avant toi ? »_

 _« Oui Père je suis prêt à défendre Asgard, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle je défendrai mon royaume, vous en avez ma parole »._

 _« Dans ce cas, Thor Odinson, voici un présent pour toi qui t'aidera dans ta mission »_

 _Aussitôt, un piédestal en or sorti de la trappe. Etait posé en son centre Mjolonir, le fameux marteau, celui que personne ne pouvait soulever, hormis Odin lui-même._

 _Cependant, il ne le prit pas ce jour-là et invita son fils à le rejoindre. Thor se releva et monta l'escalier qui le séparait de son père pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Il avait beau essayé de se calmer, ses mains tremblaient : que comptait faire son père ? Avec un regard confiant, Odin lui demanda de soulever le marteau. Thor crut d'abord à une mauvaise farce mais en croisant les yeux de son père, il comprit que celui-ci ne se moquait pas de lui. Il déposa alors sa paume sur le manche de Mjolonir, exerça une légère pression et…._

 _Le miracle se produisit : Mjolonir se souleva._

 _Les applaudissements et les cris de joie du peuple asgardien étaient tels que le plafond menaçait de s'effondrer. Les amis de Thor n'en revenaient pas et se retinrent de courir vers leur camarade pour le féliciter. Thor brandissa alors sa nouvelle arme, poussant un cri de guerrier et la foule en répondit tout autant, tapant inlassablement dans leur mains. Frigga était émue et applaudissait elle aussi._

 _Seul Loki ne disait rien._

 _Durant la soirée, il s'éclipsa dans sa chambre et ne parvint pas à retenir sa magie qui jaillit de son corps et alla briser un vase._

 _La jalousie avait pris place dans son cœur, le perforant de part en part._

La violence de ce souvenir était moindre mais la tristesse demeurait : pourquoi n'était-il pas digne aux yeux de son père? Il ne détestait pas son frère mais pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit toujours Thor qui reçoive les éloges d'Odin et des cadeaux comme Mjolonir? Loki faisait des efforts pourtant : certes il mentait et était fourbe, mais la plupart du temps, c'était pour sauver son frère de situation périlleuse, dans lesquelles cet imbécile et son marteau s'engouffrait en permanence. Pourquoi lui avoir confié cette arme alors que Loki voyait bien que son frère devenait un petit peu plus chaque année arrogant et bestial ? Il était toujours là pour aider celui-ci alors pourquoi Odin ne le remarquait pas plus que ça ? Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il fait pour que cela soit comme ça ? Il poussa un soupir : ses crises de jalousies devenaient de plus en plus violentes avec le temps.

Sa première crise avait fait des ravages dans son cœur. Avec le temps, cette fameuse jalousie avait pris place dans celui-ci, ne se réveillant qu'à certaines occasions, comme ce matin. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'approche du fameux couronnement, celui qui l'avait tant fait rêver étant petit. Loki n'en savait trop rien.

Las de toutes ces questions, il reposa sa tête en arrière contre la baignoire et ferma les yeux.

Il s'endormit presque aussitôt.

III

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, l'après-midi était déjà bien avancé et un serviteur s'était précipité à son chevet, inquiet de ne pas voir son prince lui demander de vider l'eau. Loki le remercia et alla enfiler des vêtements confortables : une tunique en cuir léger, verte et cerclée d'un ceinture en or. Il enfila ses bottes, pris un livre et entreprit d'aller dans les jardins pour profiter du soleil. Arrivé à destination, il se laissa tomber contre une colonne et ouvrit le recueil.

Obnubilé par sa lecture, il n'entendit pas quelqu'un s'approcher de lui. Ça n'est que lorsqu'un ricanement lui parvint aux oreilles qu'il releva la tête curieux.

C'était Angrobda.

\- Studieux pour un Asgardien, lui dit-elle

Loki la considéra et, pour la première fois de son existence, ne préféra pas répondre et se remis à sa lecture. Angrobda, étonnée, s'assit en face de lui et reprit :

\- Les armes ne vous intéressent donc pas ? Pourtant je croyais que tout bon mâle asgardien qui se respectait préférait les armes aux lectures de bonnes femmes

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens m'emmerder ? lui répondit Loki, surpris tout autant que la jeune femme par sa familiarité et le ton de sa voix : jamais il n'avait répondu de cette façon- la à un étranger. Il devait être vraiment à bout.

Cependant, cela ne fit pas fuir l'hybride qui revint à la charge, au grand dam de Loki qui aurait bien aimé que sa phrase précédente ait un effet repoussant.

\- Charmant, je préfère ça aux règles de politesse… Loki

L'intéressé leva un sourcil : « Tu t'es donc renseigné sur mon prénom, ravi de le savoir » dit-il, la bouche pincée.

\- Ça n'était pas compliqué. Je t'ai vu à côté de la famille royale, j'en ai conclu que tu devais être le second fils, le fameux Loki.

\- « La langue de vipère », « le fourbe », « le menteur » ? rétorqua Loki

\- Oui c'est cela, répondit Angrobda en réprimant un rire.

\- Bon en vrai qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Te serais tu perdue ? Demanda le prince, énervé par cette intrusion dans son moment de tranquillité.

\- Ce midi j'ai vu Frigga qui allait à une course de char avec ton père et ton frère. Elle m'a parlé et m'a demandé si la chambre et les livres qu'elles m'avaient donnés me convenaient. Je lui ai répondu que la chambre était d'une laideur insoutenable.

\- Charmant, répondit Loki.

\- Mais pour ce qui est des livres, je lui ai avoué que certains m'avaient plu. Et quand je lui ai demandé où est ce qu'elle les avait trouvé, elle m'a alors répondu qu'ils étaient à toi. Du coup je t'ai cherché pour savoir si je pouvais t'en prendre d'autres.

\- Profiteuse.

\- Je sais, mais je m'en fiche : après tout je suis bloquée ici pendant un bout de temps et Frigga compte se mettre en pièce pour me faire comprendre qu'Asgard est un bon royaume. Du coup, il faut que je trouve de quoi m'occuper.

\- Tu n'as pas tort

\- Tu as quoi à me donner ?

\- Ça ne t'énerve pas de faire l'aumône à un Asgardien pour t'occuper et ne pas t'ennuyer durant ton séjour ? Venant d'une langue de vipère comme toi, cela aurait dû te faire sortir les yeux de la tête. Demanda Loki, qui ne savait toujours pas d'où lui venait toute cette familiarité. Mais il ne s'en privait pas, au contraire, il était franc pour une fois.

\- Si, cela m'énerve, mais je préfère te demander des choses plutôt qu'à ton frère.

\- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi cela ?

\- Trop asgardien, que ce soit sur le plan physique ou même psychique de plus, il n'est pas d'une grande intelligence. Toi au moins tu es différent, que ce soit au niveau du physique ou au niveau du mental, par conséquent….

\- Le poison passe mieux dans la gorge ?

\- C'est ça, conclua Angrboda avec un sourire

Loki la regarda et lui demanda de l'accompagner à la bibliothèque. Elle lui emboîta le pas.

Quand ils furent arrivés, Loki se dirigea vers la section Histoire. Il pensait qu'un livre sur les histoires des neufs royaumes ne serait pas plus mal. Et puis, peut être que ça lui permettra de considérer les Asgardiens d'une autre façon.

\- Tiens, prend celui-là. C'est le tome 1.

\- « Traité sur la fondation des neufs royaumes », dis-moi : tu sembles avoir envie que j'arrête de cracher mon venin sur les Asgardiens, me tromperai-je ? demanda Angrboda

\- Tu as tout à faire raison ma chère et, considérant le fait que nous nous sommes donné comme mission de te faire voir Asgard d'une autre façon que par le prisme de tes trois yeux, il est de mon devoir aussi d'y participer, lui rétorqua-t-il, et sur ses bonnes paroles, il lui remit le traité

\- Je ne vois pas de mon 3ème œil, avoua la jeune femme

Loki fut surpris par sa réponse et l'a regarda d'avantage : effectivement, le 3ème œil ne bougeait pas.

Angrobda se tourna alors et lui lança en partant : « On se revoit à la bibliothèque dès que j'aurai terminé ce livre, c'est-à-dire dans 4 jours. Tu m'attendras ici, et tu auras en plus du tome 2, l'encyclopédie sur les plantes magiques Asgardiennes et sur l'art de la diplomatie à Asgard

\- Tu m'ordonnes de t'apporter ce genre de livre maintenant ? demanda Loki, encore plus surpris

\- Non je ne te donne pas d'ordre, je sais juste que tu seras là dans cette bibliothèque, dans quatre jours avec ces trois livres.

A ce moment prsécis, Loki vit son troisième œil bouger.


	6. Chapter 6 Un jeu de questionsréponses

**Boum ! Chapitre 6 ! Désolé de l'attente mais gros coup de flemme et en ce moment je bosse pour mes rattrapages de partiels (haha) : du coup j'ai la tête dans les bouquins de révisions et certainement pas à Asgard !**

 **Merci à Ange et à Krysteen pour leurs review !**

 **Sur ce, peace et bonne lecture !**

I

Loki venait de rentrer d'une fête à l'auberge avec les amis de Thor lorsqu'il croisa Angrobda dans les allées du jardin. Cela ne l'étonnait même pas de la voir à minuit dans ses lieux accompagnée d'un soldat.

Il la salua et elle lui rendit son salut tout en lui disant :

J'ai terminé le tome 1, j'aimerai que tu me donne demain le tome 2

Bien sûr, et un livre sur la politesse aussi ? A moins que cela ne doive t'arracher la langue, lui répondit le prince

S'il te plait, conclu Angrobda, la bouche pincée

Loki lui adressa un sourire mesquin et lui dit en partant qu'il lui donnerait ça demain à la bibliothèque dans la matinée

Je sais, répondit la prisonnière

Le prince se rappela alors de ce qu'elle lui avait dit dans la semaine et se mit à rire : il s'était lui-même laissé prendre au jeu. Il se demanda alors ce qu'elle lui réservait pour la suite.

En pénétrant dans le palais, il prit l'aile gauche du bâtiment et se dirigea à l'opposé de sa chambre : d'ordinaire, il allait dans ses appartements immédiatement mais ce soir-là, il était trop énervé pour aller s'endormir. Il marchait dans les longs couloirs, en direction de la bibliothèque. Deux gardes étaient situés à l'entrée, ils saluèrent le fils cadet d'Odin et le laissèrent entrer. Loki était fils de roi, il avait donc accès à la bibliothèque à n'importe quelle heure de la journée, y compris la nuit. Il alluma les lumières et la pièce sortie de l'obscurité. Loki était toujours impressionné par cet endroit qui lui paraissait à la fois somptueux et rempli de mystère : tout ce savoir concentré en un seul lieu était comme une source de luxure pour le prince dont le besoin de connaissance ne connaissait jamais la fin. Il considéra les hautes étagères et se fit une réflexion à lui-même :

Plus haut, toujours plus hautes…. Comme un arbre de la connaissance : plus on va vers le sommet de l'arbre, plus on acquiert de connaissance… Jusqu'au savoir ultime.

Oui, Loki aimait vraiment cet endroit : il s'y sentait comme une chenille dans un cocon, un cocon qui délivrerait peut être un beau papillon, qui sait ? Loki ricana : peut-être que Odin le considérerait comme digne successeur du trône ? S'il continuait à se nourrir de savoir et de connaissance, il arriverait sûrement à dépasser toutes les moqueries et les messes-basses que la cour lui adressait pour leur prouver qu'ils avaient tort.

Mais pour l'instant, Loki devait parfaire son savoir, et justement il était là pour ça : ils voulaient en savoir plus sur les Nornes et leurs puissances magiques. Cela lui apprendrait davantage de choses sur l'hybride.

Il prit alors un livre sur le sujet et le commença.

Lorsque les reflets du soleil arrivèrent dans la bibliothèque, venant frapper de leurs éclats le sol, Loki était déjà endormi sur une pile de livre.

II

Déjà présent ? résonna une voix dans sa tête

Il ouvrit avec difficulté un œil : un éclat de lumière l'obligea à le refermer aussitôt et à se frotter les yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière du jour. Il distingua alors une forme féminine au-dessus de lui. Après un petit moment, il la reconnut : c'était Angrboda.

Loki se souvint alors qu'il lui avait donné rendez-vous à la bibliothèque pour lui donner d'autres livres.

« Attendez… ne me dites pas que » murmura-t-il alors, un doute l'assaillant : il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et vit grâce à la lumière du jour que l'on était dans une heure avancée de la matinée. Il soupira d'agacement : il détestait se lever tard. Un rire parvint à ses oreilles : c'était celui de la prisonnière, amusée par son visage déconcerté.

Alors ? est-ce que tu as trouvé le tome 2 ? demanda-t-elle

Loki regarda les livres au sol et trouva le fameux recueil. Il allait le lui tendre mais, machinalement, il se dit qu'un livre ne devait pas lui suffire. Il chercha alors d'autres grimoires et bouquins éparpillés sur le sol et pris, par « pur » hasard, « l'encyclopédie des plantes magiques asgardiennes » et « L'art de la diplomatie à Asgard ». Soudain, au moment où il allait lui donner, il se souvint de ce qu'elle le lui avait dit : songeur, il resta un moment à la regarder dans les yeux, cherchant à savoir si elle ne lui avait pas jeté un sort de contrôle ou autre chose.

Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire, je ne t'ai jeté aucun sort, tu en as ma parole.

Loki ricana : sa parole ? De tels mots sont si futiles pour le Dieu de la fourberie et du mensonge. Toutefois, il sut en la regarda d'un peu plus près, qu'elle disait vrai. Et brusquement, un éclat de lucidité lui parvint : elle était fille de Nornes, les déesses qui pouvaient voir à travers le passé, le présent et le futur, cela voudrait dire que cette fille ?... Oh mais oui, bien sûr c'est cela !

Alors dans ce cas, je dirai que tu as un don pour la divination, grâce à ton 3ème œil si je ne m'abuse. D'où le fait de m'avoir dit que je « t'attendrai » à la bibliothèque.

La jeune femme l'applaudit ironiquement Le prince esquissa une grimace en réponse. Amusée, elle acquiesça, prit les livres et partie.

Que compte me réserver ton 3ème œil sorcière ?

Pour l'instant je n'en sais rien, tu le verras bien.

Et pour conclure, elle lui adressa un regard pétillant de malice. Loki sourit : il n'allait pas s'ennuyer aujourd'hui, oh que non.

III

Le prince la cherchait dans les jardins quand il l'a trouva sous l'ombre d'un arbre. Elle lisait le deuxième tome d'une façon sereine, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, des mèches de cheveux noirs retombant un peu partout sur son visage. Elle sursauta quand elle senti quelque chose s'asseoir près d'elle.

-Tellement plongée dans ta lecture que tu n'entendrais pratiquement pas une mouche volée

-Tais-toi donc, lui répondit-elle

-Dois-je supposer que ce tome 2 t'intéresse grandement ?

-Pratiquement tous les livres m'intéressent. Mais pour que je puisse apprécier celui-là, il aurait fallu que je fasse abstraction de toute pensée négative envers ce royaume. Malheureusement pour toi, ce n'est pas près d'arriver.

Loki se mit à rire et, sans quitter sa place, sorti lui aussi un livre de sa poche. Angrboda tourna légèrement son visage et essaya de déchiffrer le titre du recueil que tenait le prince entre ses mains.

-Une histoire de crime, rien de très extraordinaire, dit-il alors

-Tu lis ce genre de récit ?

-De temps à autre, quand je n'ai pas envie d'apprendre un sort ou m'entraîner à la diplomatie, je vais sous cet arbre avec un bouquin à lire: généralement ce sont des histoires de crimes. Après j'ai une préférence pour les romans d'aventure ou d'épopée guerrière.

-Il est vrai que ce sont des livres plutôt agréables à lire. Malheureusement, il n'y en a pas beaucoup de là où je viens.

-Jotunheim n'est pas friande de livre ? demanda alors le prince, intrigué par ce qu'elle venait de dire : c'était la première fois, en une semaine de captivité qu'elle parlait de son royaume natal.

\- Plus ou moins, ce n'est pas une habitude de géant de glace de lire : ils préfèrent se battre et prouver leurs valeurs… comme vous.

-Je te rejoins là dessus, répondit Loki et Angrboda esquissa un sourire. Après un court moment de silence, il reprit la parole : « Mais parlons de ton don, si cela ne te dérange pas : ton pouvoir de divination vient-il de ta mère, une des trois déesses du temps ?

-Oui, cela vient de là, dit-elle, et le dieu crut voir dans ses yeux un voile de tristesse qu'elle s'empressa de dissimuler immédiatement, derrière un masque glacial. Il pensa ne pas rebondir sur le sujet quand elle le prit de cours : « en réalité, je ne l'ai pratiquement connu qu'au travers de légende. Il m'est même arrivé de me demander si une des Nornes était bien ma mère. Mais, je savais au fond de moi que c'était la vérité : ce pouvoir magique, ce « don » coule dans mes veines, et il est bien trop puissant pour que ce soit un simple jotuun qui me l'ai donné. Et puis, mon physique était bien trop différent des autres.

-Es- tu parvenu à te faire accepter ? demanda Loki

-Et si on jouait à un jeu de question-réponses ? lui demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, les yeux rouges rencontrant les yeux verts. « Je te pose une question, tu y réponds et tu me poses une question et j'y réponds. Après tout, tu as l'air de vouloir en savoir sur moi, sauf que moi, malheureusement, je ne sais pas qui tu es et je préfère me confier à quelqu'un que je connais un minimum plutôt qu'à quelqu'un que je ne connais absolument pas. »

Une lueur d'espièglerie traversa les yeux du dieu de la fourberie. Il aimait beaucoup ce genre de jeu malgré son caractère renfrogné. « Pourquoi pas» dit-il « Mais dans ce cas, je préfère apporter quelques règles : une manche de trois questions chacun, et si cela nous plaît, on renouvelle pour le lendemain, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Elle le regarda puis émit un petit rictus : « D'accord, je commence : pourquoi cet engouement pour la magie ? »

-A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop d'où cela vient : elle s'est déclarée extrêmement tôt, j'étais encore un bébé, ce sont mes parents qui me l'ont dit. Face à cette puissance, pour le moins surprenante, ma mère a alors décidé de m'enseigner quelques sortilèges. Voilà mon parcours en quelque sorte… A mon tour maintenant ! Je suppose que toi aussi ta magie s'est déclarée très tôt, n'est-ce-pas ?

-C'est exact, lui répondit alors Angrboda. Tout comme toi j'avais des dispositions, mais, mis à part la magie de glace, les géant ne pouvaient pas m'enseigner énormément de sortilège : j'ai donc, si on peut le dire, appris sur le « tas ».

\- Pour une personne qui a appris « sur le tas » comme tu dis, tu t'en es plutôt pas mal sortie durant l'attaque de Jotunheim par les elfes noirs : d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, tu as fait un « carnage ».

Angrboda ne répondit pas et lui posa une deuxième question

-C'est la reine qui t'as appris à maîtriser ta puissance magique ?

-C'est exact : elle vient du Royaume de Vanaheim. Là-bas, ils ont pratiquement tous des dispositions à la magie contrairement aux Ases et ils sont réputés pour leurs talents dans l'art astral : c'est d'ailleurs la Mère de tous qui a apporté cet art aux Ases, ce qui leur a permis de gagner de nombreuses batailles.

-Serai –tu en train de me dire que les Ases ne tolèrent qu'un certain type de magie, et rejettent les autres ainsi que ceux qui pratiquent tous les autres sorts ?

-C'est cela : ils n'acceptent que la magie en lien avec les valeurs Asgardiennes, tous les autres types de magie comme par exemple la magie d'illusion, ils l'a regardent d'un mauvais œil. En générale, cela vaut pour tous les sorts de tromperie. Voilà pourquoi la Reine, qui pourtant aurait des facilités dans ce domaine, ne les pratique très peu. Moi… disons que j'ai trouvé mon point fort dans ces sortilèges.

-Tu pourrais m'apprendre….

-Attends, tu as posé ton maximum de question pour aujourd'hui. J'en ai encore deux à te poser, ensuite je te laisserai en paix.

Angrboda le fixa puis posa son visage sur son point, le bras droit comme un pique sur le genou, attendant sa question.

-Ton don de divination t'as-t-il déjà aidé dans certaines situations ?

-Disons qu'il m'aide tout le temps : parfois j'entrevois le futur et à ce moment précis je sais ce qui va m'arriver, parfois ce futur n'est qu'une possibilité et je peux alors m'en échapper si je choisis la bonne voie.

\- T'a-t-il aidé pour l'attaque de Jotunheim par les elfes noirs ?

-….Non. J'ai été incapable de saisir la bonne voie pour échapper à ce massacre. Alors j'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour protéger mais c'était une cause perdue.

A ce moment précis, elle se leva et lui dit « A demain ».

Loki resta seul sous l'arbre, les nuages sombres, chargés de pluie et de tonnerres commençaient à arriver, il fallait rentrer. Il traversa les jardins, puis leva la tête vers les appartements de la captive : elle était sur son balcon, regardant l'horizon.

Leurs regards se croisèrent puis le prince rentra dans le palais.

Dehors, l'orage commençait à éclater.


	7. Chapter 7 Les limites

**Bonjour Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 7 !**

 **Tout d'abord je tenais à m'excuser pour le retard : durant le mois d'aout j'ai dû travailler tous les jours pour mes rattrapages, du coup gros coup de flemme et aucune envie d'écrire  
Mais maintenant, c'est terminé ! Je peux me remettre à écrire sur notre cher Loki !  
Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas avec les reviews, merci ! ******

**Bonne lecture !**

I

Leur petit jeu continua. Pratiquement chaque jour, ils se voyaient sous l'arbre, un livre à la main, et se posaient trois questions chacun.

Hormis Thor, tu n'as pas d'autres frères et sœurs ?

Non, nous ne sommes que deux

Tu t'entends bien avec lui ?

Avant oui, maintenant nous nous sommes éloignés.

Pour quelles raisons ?

Et bien…. Nous n'avons pas les mêmes objectifs, les mêmes envies, les mêmes passions. Au fur et à mesure que les années passent, je me rends compte que nous ne faisons que nous éloigner même si nous ne nous haïssons pas. Et toi ?

Hm ?

Tu sembles être fille unique non ?

Effectivement, je suis la seule fille de mon père.

Ta famille était-elle présente?

Famille… Oui elle était présente. D'une certaine façon.

C'est-à-dire ?

Nous vivions mon père et moi avec mes oncles : il y avait toujours une solidarité, une entraide familiale mais… je sentais une certaine réserve envers moi. Une sorte de méfiance… Quand ce n'était pas de la haine.

Ton peuple t'appréciait-il ?

Non. J'avais beau avoir la peau bleue et les cicatrices de mon père révélant le clan auquel j'appartenais, j'étais considérée comme une étrangère pour eux. Mais comme ils continuaient à manifester du respect auprès de mon père, dû à sa position, alors ils me toléraient.

Qu'exerçait-il comme fonction ?

Général. C'est lui qui a conduit l'invasion sur Midgard.

Il y eu un grand silence, Loki était choqué par la révélation d'Angrboda sur son père. Il mourrait d'envie de lui poser une dernière question mais il craignait qu'elle ne lui réponde pas par fierté. Finalement, il prit son courage à deux mains et lui demanda comment l'échec sur Midgard et la naissance de sa fille n'avaient pas fait perdre son rang au fameux général du roi Laufey.

Il n'a pas eu le temps de savourer sa chute, il fut tué par Tyr, lui répondit-elle froidement

Sur ces paroles, elle se leva et partie en direction de ses appartements, accompagnée du garde qui la suivait constamment dès qu'elle mettait un pied hors de sa chambre. Elle n'avait aucune envie de poursuivre leur petit jeu pour aujourd'hui. Le prince la regarda partir, toujours interloqué par ses révélations. Ainsi son père était le légendaire général Farbauti… Il avait déjà entendu parler de ce personnage dans les contes pour enfant : on le décrivait comme étant un géant monstrueux, avec des dents capables de broyer les moindres os, des mains capable d'arracher une tête, un regard sanglant qui vous paralysait sur place et une magie de glace capable de vous geler instantanément tandis que votre peau, brûlée par le froid, se décomposerait lentement sous vos cris de douleurs. Loki frissonna, il en avait fait des cauchemars enfant de ce jotuun ! Il se demanda alors comment Angrboda réagissait quand les Asgardiens parlaient de son père… Plutôt mal, pensa-t-il.

En la regardant s'éloigner, il prit le temps de la regarder. Comment un géant de glace tel que Farbauti avait pu concevoir une femme aussi sensuelle qu'elle ? Malgré son physique étrange, sa taille fine était légèrement marquée par des hanches généreuses, ses cheveux noirs comme le jais tombaient juste au-dessus de ses reins, ses doigts étaient fins et la forme de son visage n'en était pas moins angélique. Oui, Angreboda était une femme sublime, ainsi parlait le désir de Loki. Il ricana : du désir…oui c'est certain qu'il en éprouvait pour elle, comme tout homme. Seulement, il doutait que cela soit réciproque.

Le prince alla rejoindre ses appartements. En entrant, il appela un serviteur afin que celui lui prépare un bain. Suite à ce moment de calme, il s'habilla et parti en direction des appartements de ses parents pour souper. Le dîner se passa calmement, les plats se succédaient les uns après les autres, chacun des membres de la famille bavardait, puis ce fut la fin. Loki allait rejoindre son frère dans le couloir lorsqu'il sentit une main agrippée à sa manche : c'était Frigga.

Oui mère ?

J'aimerai avoir une petite conversation avec toi mon fils, lui répondit-elle en souriant, rejoins moi dans mon bureau quand j'aurai terminé mes discussions auprès de mes Dames.

Loki hocha la tête et alla faire un tour dans les jardins, attendant que sa mère ait terminé. Que pouvait-elle bien avoir envie de lui dire ?

II

Il la retrouvé à côté de son bureau, occupée à lire une lettre. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, elle releva la tête, lui fit un grand sourire et l'invita à s'asseoir près d'elle. Il s'exécuta, croisa les jambes et attendit.

Comment vas-tu mon Loki ?

Et bien… il n'y a rien d'anormal actuellement Mère, lui répondit-il surpris par cette question. Que cherchait-elle à lui demander ?

Tes journées se passent bien ?

Absolument. Mais Mère, allez droit au but : que voulez me demander ? Vous tournez autour du pot

La Mère de Tous ria et se reprit en prenant un petit gâteau.

Cela fait plusieurs fois que je te vois avec la prisonnière.

A ces mots, Loki masqua immédiatement son tressaillement. Il fit un signe interrogateur de la tête.

Arrive-t-elle à s'adapter à notre société ?

Visiblement, Fregga tentait de savoir quelque chose de précis mais continuait à tourner autour du sujet, comme pour éviter une confrontation direct.

Je dirai oui et non : elle lit bien volontiers les livres sur notre civilisation mais continue à penser que nous sommes qu'une espèce d'infimes bâtards. Mais… si je peux aussi répondre à votre inquiétude, elle ne me parle pas beaucoup, je ne suis là que pour lui tenir compagnie et répondre aux questions qu'elle se pose sur les Asgardiens ou les neufs royaumes en général. Et si jamais elle tentait de m'ensorceler, je saurai me défendre, soyez-en certaine.

La reine afficha un petit sourire : son fils devinait quasiment toujours ce qui tracassait les gens. Elle non plus n'y échappait pas.

C'est de cela dont j'avais peur je l'avoue, dit-elle en reprenant un petit gâteau, j'ai beaucoup de mal à parler avec elle lorsque je l'a voit : elle est enfermée dans un telle mutisme que je n'arrive à lui faire sortir que quelques bribes de phrases. Mais quand je vous ai surpris tous les deux parlant sous l'arbre, j'ai ressenti de l'inquiétude.

Ne vous en faites pas Mère, je suis un sorcier ayant plus de mille ans d'existence. Je contrôle parfaitement la situation.

Je comprends tout à fait oui mais méfie-toi quand même d'elle. A-t-elle fait une illusion au cube de glace ?

Non, pas que je sache. Elle n'en a pas eu l'air de s'en préoccuper.

Méfies- toi toutefois mon fils… Nous ne sommes jamais trop prudents.

Ce sera fait Mère.

III

Suite à cette brève discussion avec la reine, le prince rejoignit ses appartements. Elle n'avait pas tort sur un point : et si Angrboda était intéressée par le cube de glace ? Malgré sa captivité et le fait qu'elle ne peut pas bouger un pied sans qu'un soldat soit à ces trousses, elle pourrait quand même essayer de s'en emparer. Loki compris alors la dangerosité de la décision de son père : en essayant d'amadouer la semi-jotuun pour des raisons diplomatique, il courait un gros risque en la gardant dans le palais qui renferme entre ses murs le précieux artefact. Mais Odin avait sûrement préféré jouer cette carte quitte à s'exposer à un danger plutôt que de laisser telle quelle les relations avec Jotunheim. Cependant, le roi pensait que la semi-jotuun était acceptée par les siens. Or Loki avait bien compris qu'il n'en était rien de tel. Elle avait l'air au contraire d'être rejetée. Et si elle essayait de voler le cube pour s'attirer la sympathie des siens ? Et si elle essayait de le manipuler afin de lui soutirer des informations concernant l'emplacement du cube ? Elle pourrait le faire sans problème, après tout elle peut être tout aussi menteuse que lui. Pour l'instant, réfléchit le sorcier, elle ne semble pas vouloir lui soutirer d'information, elle a même joué une carte dangereuse pour elle en avouant à Loki son passé tandis que lui restait réservé. Il se demanda alors à quoi pouvait-elle bien jouer ? Avait-elle un but en tête ?

Dans son lit, il contempla le plafond, les mains derrière la tête. Il allait devoir faire preuve de malice les prochains jours lors de leurs rendez-vous. Il esquissa dans le noir un petit sourire espiègle.

Il allait bien s'amuser.


	8. Chapter 8 Action

I

Loki était dans la bibliothèque du palais quand il senti une présence.

-Cela ne sert à rien de te cacher, dit-il dans le vide, le regard toujours penché sur le livre ouvert devant lui

Angrboda surgit d'entre les étagères et vint à sa hauteur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis de beau ? demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant un peu plus de l'épaule du prince.

Loki senti ce rapprochement physique mais ne laissa rien transparaître. Il continua de faire semblant de s'intéresser au recueil.

\- Un livre de botanique

-Tu comptes devenir alchémiste ?

\- Pas spécialement, mais j'ai beaucoup de lacune sur cette compétence, par conséquent, il faut que je la comble. Sait-on jamais, au cours d'une mission cela pourrait m'être utile de fabriqué une potion de force.

\- Tu fais beaucoup de mission ?

\- Assez oui, notre père nous en fait faire souvent, pour nous préparer à la vie politique comme il le dit souvent.

\- Tu comptes me faire lire quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Temps mort ! Tu as posé tes trois questions aujourd'hui, maintenant c'est fini.

Angrboda leva un sourcil étonné, puis compris son erreur. Elle émit un petit rictus, levant délicatement le côté gauche de ses lèvres, ce qui créa une petite fossette dans la joue.  
Sans le remarquer, ils se regardaient tous les deux dans les yeux, l'émeraude contre le sang. On aurait pu croire qu'un sort les avait liés et que rien ne pouvait les atteindre. Pendant un temps, leurs yeux communiquaient.

Un bruit les ramena à la réalité. C'était le soldat d'Angrboda qui avait fait tomber son jeu de clés. Ils se séparèrent alors, Angrboda lui dit qu'elle devait voir la reine.

-Je te souhaite une bonne journée dans ce cas, lui dit Loki

La jeune jotuun ne répondit pas et suivit le garde. En franchissant la porte, elle se tourna vers lui et lui dit :

-Pour un Asgardien, tu as un physique très spécial.

Et ce fut tout.

Tout en regardant la porte, le sorcier se souvint de la lueur du regard de la jeune femme : il y avait vu de la tristesse.

Tout en marchant dans le couloir, Angrboda repensait à l'instant qu'elle venait de partager avec le prince : elle le trouvait attirant certes, ce qui l'étonnait d'ailleurs : jamais elle n'aurait imaginé être attiré par un asgardien, une race qu'elle déteste au plus haut point. Mais lui… était différent. Très différent. Il lui semblait pratiquement familier, comme si un lien les unissait alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux de race différente. Faisant fi de ses pensées, elle releva fièrement la tête et continua de suivre le garde jusqu'aux appartements de la reine. Elle sut néanmoins qu'elle éprouvait du désir pour ce prince, une sorte de passion naissante qui tâcherait de tout brûler. Qu'importe ? L'idée du feu qui dévore tout ne la dérangeait absolument pas.

Lorsque le garde frappa à la porte, elle repensa à la lueur dans les yeux émeraudes du prince : une lueur… de tristesse ? Pourquoi une telle lueur ?

II

Le ciel se pavait de couleur rose et orange quand Angrboda rentra dans sa chambre. Après son entretien avec la reine, elle était restée dehors pratiquement toute l'après-midi à lire les recueils que le prince cadet lui avait donné. Elle ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas vu : il devait probablement être occupé avec le roi ou une autre personne royale. Le garde parti de sa chambre, ferma la porte et se posta devant celle-ci. Tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur son lit, elle repensa à sa venue dans l'arène durant l'après-midi.

 _Les yeux fatigués, Angrboda releva la tête et fit bouger son cou afin de détendre ses cervicales. Elle demanda alors au garde si elle pouvait marcher jusqu'à l'arène. Celui-ci accepta, le regard toujours méfiant. Elle marcha alors jusqu'à l'endroit où s'entrainait les guerriers, celui-ci étant juxtaposé au jardin du palais. Tout en s'approchant, elle regarda les combats : les soldats enchaînaient leur corps de manière gracieuse, révélant toutefois une force surpuissante, capable de terrasser le moindre ennemi. La jotuun reconnu alors le quatuor légendaire : Higuun, Sif, Volstagg, Frandal et Thor. Tous les quatre s'entraînaient à tour de rôle, défiant les soldats un par un. La guerrière brune, après avoir achevé un pauvre luron qui avait eu la sottise de se déclarer plus fort qu'elle, releva la tête après avoir senti que quelqu'un l'observait : elle croisa alors le regard d'Angrboda, qui était fascinée par sa technique. La guerrière la dévisagea avec un air de dédain puis haussa les épaules. Cela n'étonnait pas Angrboda qui en sourit. Elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir dévisagée depuis son arrivée à l'arène. Tous les guerriers l'avaient regardé avec un regard mauvais, racisme ordinaire des Asgardiens à l'égard des habitants de Jotunheim. Beaucoup se demandaient encore pourquoi Odin le Sage avait pris une telle décision._

C'est vrai, se dit Angrboda : pourquoi une telle décision ? Elle comprenait bien le fait que le roi de tous souhaite réchauffer les relations entre les deux peuples en la gardant prisonnière pour lui faire « découvrir » la civilisation Asgardienne. Seulement… qu'adviendra-t-il lorsqu'il saura que les Jotuuns s'en fichent comme d'une guigne d'elle et de sa survie ? Si cela se trouve, Odin le savait déjà, peut être grâce à un réseau d'espion qui l'a mis au courant des rapports entre l'hybride et le peuple de son père. Peut-être que le roi de tous savait déjà que Laufey souhaitait (plus que la mort d'Odin) la mort d'Angrboda. Laufey… L'idée de lui planter un couteau en plein dans le cœur la fit sourire. Elle rêvait de le voir mourir devant ses yeux… Elle émit un petit ricanement et se redressa. Elle se frotta les yeux et partie en direction de la fenêtre. La cité s'étendait par-delà les murs du palais : la jeune jotuun la trouvait magnifique. Asgard était bien riche contrairement à Jotunheim. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers le flanc est du palais, en déclinant, le soleil éclairait l'or accumulée rendant l'ensemble plus extraordinaire encore. C'était dans ce flanc que se situait le Cube de Glace. Angrboda l'avait senti, son sang jotuun avait battu dans ses veines lorsqu'elle était passée près des murs. Comme chaque géant de glace, elle ressentait son pouvoir. Son esprit pensa à nouveau au roi des Jotuuns. Plusieurs fois, elle avait imaginé la façon dont elle pourrait dérober le Cube sans se faire tuer. Ainsi, elle pourrait le rapporter à Jotunheim et plus jamais Laufey ne lui manquerait de respect… Ou alors elle pourrait tout simplement le tuer avec le Cube, le laisser aux jotuuns et partir pour d'autres horizons. Dans ses deux options, une seule perspective leur était commune : Angrboda ne sera pas plus accepter par les géants, ils continueraient à être méfiants envers elle, rien ne changera. La deuxième option lui parue alors favorable : en effet, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à perdre en tuant Laufey ? Même dans la première option, les jotuuns ne l'accepteraient pas. Elle regarda à nouveau les murs du palais, nourrie d'une nouvelle ambition. Oui, elle tuera le roi jotuun, il paiera pour ce qu'il lui a fait subir… Soudain, une crainte l'envahie : et si jamais elle échouait ? Et si elle n'arrivait pas à dérober le Cube, quel sort Odin lui réserverait ? Elle sera sûrement tuée sur place. La légende raconte qu'une sorte de créature géante, recouverte de fer, sortait du mur elle ouvrait alors sa gueule et vous brûlait sur place. Elle observa à nouveau le mur en face d'elle : les asgardiens avaient sûrement prévu le coup, ça n'était pas possible autrement. Seulement… qu'est-ce qui adviendrait-d-elle si elle ne faisait rien ? Elle ne peut pas rester là indéfiniment. Peut-être qu'Odin savait déjà les rapports qu'elle entretenait avec les jotuuns et avait déjà prévu de la faire disparaître, discrètement et proprement.

Elle se ressaisie. Elle ne devait pas laisser la paranoïa l'envahir. Elle pesa alors le pour et le contre : si elle ne faisait rien elle serait probablement tuer, si elle faisait quelque chose elle risquerait aussi d'être tuée mais avec une chance de réussir. Une maigre chance certes, cependant, pourquoi se retenir ? Personne ne l'attendait, personne de voulait d'elle d'une certaine façon, alors autant tenter quelque chose. Angrboda décida de passer à l'acte. La jeune femme se plaça derrière la porte et rapidement, enleva les deux premières runes situées sur ses bracelets d'or : elle connaissait ces runes dès le départ, cela bloque une partie seulement de la magie, pas intégralement. Elle ressenti un profond bien être quand elle senti un léger flux de magie circulée dans ses veines : toutefois, « léger » pour elle, pour tout autres sorciers et mage, cela représenterai un afflux assez considérable. La jeune hybride sourit, cette puissance était issue de sa mère : pour une fois dans sa vie, elle allait lui servir. Elle en aurait sûrement assez pour dérober le Cube et peut être congeler le monstre. Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait, une discrète lame de glace se forma dans sa main. La prisonnière frappa à la porte, demandant de l'aide au soldat. Celui-ci lui ouvrit, sans savoir ce qui lui arriverait.

Que voulez-v…

Il eut à peine le temps de terminer qu'une lame s'enfonça dans son abdomen. Le souffle coupé, il tomba en avant, rattrapé par la fugitive. Celle-ci l'assomma, pris son épée, et le plaça dans sa chambre. La mage prononça un sort et devint invisible : ce sort ne durait pas longtemps mais il lui permettait de se diriger rapidement vers l'endroit où se situait l'artefact. Elle partit en courant vers la zone est du palais, guidé par l'appel du cube. Les gardes allaient bientôt arrivés, c'était certain.

La peur au ventre, elle courut vers l'aile est.

III

Angrboda ne sut comment elle était arrivée aussi vite devant la grande porte. Deux gardes surveillaient l'entrée. Son sort allait bientôt s'arrêter, il fallait qu'elle fasse vite. Rapidement elle passa sur le côté et s'arrêta devant le mur. Elle lança un sort de visualisation et mémorisa le passage à prendre pour se rendre auprès de l'artefact. Elle traversa le mur et atterri dans l'eau. En effet, l'eau avait remplacé le sol pour dissuader un quelconque voleur. Elle nagea alors rapidement dans le noir, se souvenant du chemin pour éviter les murs, elle redevenait peu à peu visible.

« Plus vite » pensa-t-elle

Elle nagea encore, évitant les murs et se faufilant dans l'eau. Elle aperçue la lumière de la surface et émergea doucement. Deux autres gardes se situaient dans la pièce. Angrboda tourna lentement la tête et aperçu le cube sur son piédestal, exhibé comme un trophée de guerre. Elle jeta à nouveau son regard sur les soldats. Ils semblaient être épuisés : ce qui voulait dire que la relève était pour bientôt, il fallait qu'elle fasse vite. Elle nagea doucement vers eux, la tête sous l'eau et fit un petit mouvement avec les doigts. Un des gardes, attiré par le bruit du clapotis, tourna la tête.

« Qu'est c… »

« Que se passe-t-il Igorn ? » lui demanda son camarade, étonné de ne pas l'entendre parler

Il eut à peine le temps de s'approcher de lui que le corps de son compagnon tomba devant, le visage gelé. Effrayé, le soldat releva lui aussi la tête et la dernière chose qu'il vu fut une femme bleue le gelant avec sa main. Il tomba à la renverse entraînant Angrboda. Après avoir accompli ces actes, elle se releva rapidement, mesura la distance qui la séparait du Cube et priant pour que tout se passe bien, elle se mit à courir en direction de l'artefact.

Soudain, elle entendit un grand bruit. Elle se retourna paniquée et vit le mur juste derrière le piédestal disparaître pour laisser place à une sorte de machine humanoïde, d'au moins 3 mètres de haut.

« Le monstre de fer… » murmura la jeune jotuun

Le monstre commença à s'avancer, la gueule s'ouvrant lentement laissant voir les flammes qui allaient détruire la voleuse. Elle savait que c'était fini pour elle, elle le savait… Mais elle ne pouvait pas partir sans avoir tenter quelque chose. Alors autant y aller jusqu'au bout

Elle se précipita vers le piedestal, posa ses mains sur le Cube, et au moment même où la créature allait la détruire, elle fut poussée sur le côté. Sa tête heurta le mur. Sonnée, elle eut du mal à reprendre ses esprits. Elle rassembla ses forces pour entrevoir celui qui avait tenté de la protéger.

C'était Loki.


	9. Chapter 9 En prison

**Bonjour tout le monde! Excusez moi (encore) du retard pour ce chapitre 9  
Promis je tente de reprendre un rythme régulier!  
En attendant voici le chapitre 9 où ça ne va pas bien pour Angrboda**

 **Merci à Skaelds pour sa review!**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

I

Elle ne savait pas comment elle en était arrivée là… elle ne savait pas… elle ne savait plus. Le temps était passé si vite. Il y a quelques instants à peine, elle était assommée à cause du monstre d'acier et là voilà maintenant face à des inconnus. Comment cela s'était-il produit? Elle ne préférait ne pas y penser. Dès que les gardes étaient arrivés dans la salle des artefacts, elle s'était immédiatement enfermée dans une bulle.

Pour ne rien ressentir. Pour ne rien voir. Pour ne rien entendre.

Cependant… il fallait bien qu'elle revienne à la réalité un moment ou un autre. Surtout que l'endroit où elle se trouvait semblait crucial pour sa liberté. « Ils » parlaient d'elle, ça c'était certain… mais de quoi ? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle pouvait seulement supposer que ce n'était pas en bien. Elle essaya toutefois de se raccrocher un peu à la réalité, tentant de sortir de sa bulle. Les « inconnus » étaient en réalité Odin et ses conseillers : elle reconnut le père de tous sur son trône, ses deux corbeaux reposant majestueusement à ses côtés. Elle tourna la tête et dévisagea un à un les dieux. Son cœur s'arrêta quand elle reconnut Tyr, le fameux dieu de la Guerre et de la Justice. Celui-ci la regarda aussi, d'un air mauvais puis se remit à parler.

« De toute façon, nous n'avons pas d'autres solutions. Il serait donc judicieux de préférer cette option ».

« Je suis d'accord avec toi Tyr » répondit le Père de Tous.

Il fut alors plongé dans un moment de réflexion. Angrboda commença à ressentir une montée de peur en elle : qu'allait-il lui arriver ?

« Emmenez-la » ordonna le roi.

Les gardes s'emparèrent alors de la jeune captive, qui ne tenta pas de s'enfuir. Elle fut conduite hors de la salle du trône, sous les regards des juges, des conseillers et de famille royale : elle reconnut Loki, qui l'observait. Puis la porte se referma derrière elle.

II

Loki était dans sa chambre lorsqu'un serviteur vient frapper à sa porte. Surpris d'avoir de la visite, il lui ordonna d'entrer et lui demanda ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

« Le Roi votre père, vous demande dans ses appartements. Maintenant »

Loki resta songeur un instant et remercia le serviteur.

Il finit son verre de vin, mis son manteau et parti en direction des appartements du roi, choisissant de passer par les jardins. En traversant, il passa à côté de l'arbre auprès duquel il se retrouvait pratiquement tous les après-midi avec Angrboda. Probablement que cela ne se reproduirait plus jamais.

Suite à ce détour, il arriva devant une porte gigantesque. Il frappa à celle-ci et entendit son père lui donner l'ordre d'entrer. Dès son arrivée dans le salon, son père lui demanda de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de lui. Le Père de Tous était dans ses habits de repos : il portait une longue tunique rouge-orange dont des fils d'or recouvraient les extrémités et dégustait une grappe de raisin.

« Je désirai te parler de la prisonnière Jotuun »

« Comme par hasard », pensa Loki. Cependant, il fit transparaître un regard étonné vers son père.

« Durant ces derniers temps, j'ai pu constater que tu avais pu l'approcher. La preuve en est que certaines personnes vous ont vu discuter dans les jardins ».

« Est-ce une remontrance ce que vous me dites là Père ? »

« Pas le moindre. J'aimerai au contraire que tu me rende un service »

« Et quel est donc ? » demanda Loki, intrigué

« J'aimerai que tu nous apporte des renseignements sur la prisonnière. Pour quelles raisons a-t-elle tenté de dérober le Cube de Glace à travers cet acte suicidaire ».

« Je comprends tout à fait votre motivation Père, cependant… Pourquoi me le demander à moi ? »

« Parce que tu es la personne qui lui a le plus parlé. Même la Reine n'a pas pu autant lui arracher les mots que toi. J'ai besoin de connaitre ses véritables motivations afin de maintenir le traité de paix entre Jotunheim et Asgard. Même s'il semblerait que les jotuuns ne soient pas très enclin à la revoir à nouveau, il m'est essentiel d'avoir d'avantage de réponses sur sa personne et sur ses motivations pour décider de son sort sans remettre en cause ce traité. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre mon Fils ? »

« Oui Père. Et je tâcherai d'accomplir cette mission »

« Tu peux vaquer à tes occupations maintenant » répondit Odin avec un petit sourire.

III

Il faisait nuit, et Loki se trouvait devant la porte menant aux prisons. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Les mots étaient son point fort d'habitude or là… rien ne venait. Comment allait-il amener le sujet ? Il ne pouvait pas commencer par « Salut, alors voilà tu es en prison à cause de ce que tu as fait mais voilà Odin a envie de savoir pourquoi ! Si ça va t'aider à t'en sortir ? Bien sûr que non ! »

Non… Il ne pouvait pas commencer comme cela.

Il soupira et se dit « Bon… essayons de parler comme on en avait l'habitude »

Il demanda aux gardes de lui ouvrirent la porte et pénétra dans la prison. Se tenait devant lui un long couloir sombre. Sur chaque côté se tenait les cellules des prisonniers : elfes noirs, nains, quelque fois des vanes, et des ases. Il marcha le long du tunnel, ignorant les regards et se dirigea vers la dernière cellule, qui, contrairement aux autres, ne possédaient pas une vitre mais une porte en bois massif renforcée par des sorts magiques : personnes ne pouvaient en sortir, personnes ne pouvaient y rentrer si on ne connaissait pas le sortilège. Grâce à sa mère qu'il avait vue plus tôt et qui était au courant de sa mission, il connaissait ce sortilège. Il regarda autour de lui : deux gardes s'occupaient de la ronde et marchaient dans le couloir. Après les avoir considéré, il récita le sort et pénétra dans la cellule.

Angrobda était assise sur un lit en bois, en tailleur, un bol de soupe à peine fini sur les genoux. Malgré la propreté encore intacte de ses vêtements et de ses cheveux, son visage était creux : elle semblait être exténuée.

Loki la dévisagea et aperçu ce qui la fatiguait : les bracelets d'or sur ses poignets comportaient de nouvelles runes. Leurs symboles signifiaient « fatigue », « retrait » et « magie ». Seulement, le prince remarqua que celles-ci étaient écrites en rouge vif et non or. Ce qui signifiait que…

« Ils drainent son énergie ! Et c'est irréversible… » Pensa alors le prince, comprenant que la couleur rouge signifiait un retour irrévocable.

Il resta un moment devant elle, ne sachant pas s'il devait s'avancer ou non.

« Que me vaut cette visite ? »

Heureusement, c'était elle qui parlait en premier

« A ton avis ? » répondit le dieu

Elle ne répondit pas. Loki s'avança alors

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là »

Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur. L'hybride ne daignait toujours pas le regarder, fixant le mur en face d'elle. Ils restèrent tous les deux dans cette position pendant un instant.

« Ça ne changera rien pour moi je présume si je dis quelque chose ? »

« Malheureusement non. Et c'est la vérité que je te dis là »

Enfin, elle tourna son regard et le dévisagea

« De toute façon, je savais très bien que je n'allais jamais m'en sortir. Tu peux t'en aller ».

Ça commence à sentir l'échec, se dit le prince. Mais il avait une carte à jouer

« Certes. Seulement je pense venir souvent par ici, voire même tous les jours. Et tous les jours je te poserai la même question : pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Sachant que tu risques de rester là pendant très longtemps, je te préviens cela va être rapidement énervant. Si tu as envie que ça s'arrête tu m'avoue tes motivations. Mais tant que tu ne me les aura pas dit, je reviendrai encore et encore ».

Sur ces paroles, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Et ne compte pas m'attaquer par derrière, j'ai activé un sort de protection : tu me touches, tu es électrocutée »

Il allait réciter le sort quand il entendit la voie d'Angrboda derrière lui

« Pense tu que Laufey aurait un intérêt à me revoir ? »

Loki resta silencieux et lui répondit qu'il ne savait pas

« Bien sûr que tu ne le sais pas, personne ne le sait »

Il la considéra un moment, attendant la suite de la phrase mais rien ne se passait alors il décida de partir.

Au moment où il franchissait la porte, Angrboda lui répondit

« Laufey me hait. Si les Ases pourraient lui rapporter mon cadavre il en serait fou de joie ».


	10. Chapter 10 Souvenirs d'enfances

**Bonjour tout le monde!  
Tout d'abord, excusez-moi pour ce retard mais j'ai eu une grosse panne d'écriture. J'avais mes partiels et d'autres petits problèmes à gérer du coup l'envie d'écrire cette fanfic est partie pendant 4 mois. Je vais essayer d'être assez réglo dans les publications maintenant vu que l'envie d'écrire est revenue ^^.  
** **Du coup voici le chapitre 10, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**  
 **N'hésitez pas avec les reviews !  
** **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

I

« _Si les Ases pouvaient lui rapporter mon cadavre il en serait fou de joie_ »

Depuis la veille, Loki n'arrêtait pas de penser aux paroles d'Angrboda. Et il s'interrogeait : pourquoi avoir voulu récupérer l'artefact ? Quelles motivations avaient animées la prisonnière ? Reconnaissance auprès des siens ? Le prince fit la moue : non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça le roi des jotuuns souhaite la voir plus morte que vivante, et il semblerait que l'artefact n'y change pas grand-chose.

Pulsions suicidaires ? Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup l'hybride mais il l'imaginait mal prévoir un vol d'artefact pour se suicider. Autant se pendre directement. C'est moins spectaculaire certes mais plus logique.

Tout en réfléchissant, le prince se rendit compte que la première option n'était pas si impossible que cela. Après tout, pour obtenir l'intérêt des autres, on peut être prêt à tout, et Loki en savait énormément là-dessus.

Il soupira et se retourna dans son lit.

Ils se ressemblaient d'une certaine façon : le prince pouvait voir en elle une personne qui, tout comme lui, essaye d'attirer la lumière vers lui. Une sorte de papillon, que personne ne voit et qui tente de s'approcher désespérement de cet éclat, afin d'obtenir un peu de sa chaleur. Pour le sorcier, cette lumière était incarnée par Thor. Il avait toujours brillé de mille feux pour lui, fils cadet, il semblait que l'ombre continuait de le serrer dans ses bras, ne voulant pas le laisser partir, comme s'il allait se brûler près de cette lumière. Il se demanda qui pouvait incarner cette lumière dans l'entourage d'Angrboda.

Tout en réfléchissant, il eut une vision du corps d'Angroboda. Elle l'attirait de plus en plus fortement, il devenait difficile pour lui de garder son visage implacide devant elle. A chaque mouvement, un temps soit peu sensuel, qu'elle puisse faire, il sentait un désir naître au fond de lui : une sorte de feu, près à grandir et à tout absorber sous lui. Un feu ardent, beau et dangereux à la fois.

« Du désir à l'état brut » se dit le sorcier.

Il finit par s'endormir, non sans peine, alors que la lune était déjà bien levée dans le ciel noir.

II.

« Veux-tu que je te raconte une anedocte d'enfance ? » demanda Loki à Angroboda

Il commençait à en avoir un peu marre : cela faisait plus de 20 minutes qu'il était dans sa cellule, durant ce temps l'hybride n'avait pas bronché un mot, se contentant d'hochement de tête quand Loki parlait. Quand elle entendit cette demande, elle leva un sourcil et tourna la tête vers le principe, intriguée.

Loki sourit et commença son histoire :

 _« Quand on était enfant, Thor et moi, nous nous amusions énormément dans les jardins. Un jour, nous sommes allés près de la fontaine. Des nénuphars et des lotus flottaient à la surface. Soudain, une grenouille sortit de l'eau et atterrit sur un des nénuphars : elle nous regarda avec ses gros yeux mais elle eut à peine le temps de repartir que mon frère l'attrapa. La pauvre avait beau se débattre dans tous les sens, Thor ne voulait pas la lâcher. Il la regardait étonné :_

 _« Regard Loki ! Un mini-serpent ! »_

 _« Je crois pas, je pense que ce truc fait partie de la famille des bactriens. En plus, ça n'a pas d'écailles. »_

 _« Des baci-quoi ? »._

 _Cependant, cette seconde d'inattention fut bénéfique à la grenouille qui s'échappa de son poing et replongea immédiatement dans l'eau._

 _« Oh… » fit Thor dépité._

 _Moi, je regardais la fontaine et je me mis à imaginer une blague pour le moins cocasse, qui me fit sourire intérieurement._

 _En rentrant dans nos appartements, je me suis précipité sur mon livre de biologie qui me confirma que c'était bien une grenouille. Mon sourire n'en fut que plus sournois._

 _« Thor ! Vient ici, j'ai un truc à te montrer ! »_

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _IL arriva alors en courant dans ma chambre et me vit concentrer ma magie verte dans mes mains._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu ?… »_

 _Avant même d'avoir pu finir sa phrase, mon rayon de magie l'atteignit et le transforma… en grenouille ! Comme je l'avais imaginé. Voyant la petite grenouille devant moi complétement paniquée, je me suis mis à rire comme il n'est pas possible. Thor-grenouille était effrayé et se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Cependant, j'avais oublié de fermer la porte de sa chambre, et il s'enfuit immédiatement par là. Je me suis mis à courir pour le rattraper et me rendit compte que ce crétin avait aussi oublié de fermer la tienne. Le voilà à sauter dans les couloirs du palais, complétement paniqué. Je me suis alors mis à courir pour le rattraper. Malheureusement, il était tellement agile que je n'arrivais pas à le rattraper. Il arriva alors dans les cuisines. Et ce fut la meilleure scène que j'ai pu voir de toute ma vie : mon frère transformé en grenouille, sautillant à travers les plats, les serviteurs effrayés et le chef cuisinier tentant de l'attraper avec une sorte de passoire ! Heureusement, j'ai pu l'attraper à temps avant qu'on ne le plonge dans l'eau bouillante. Je suis rentrée dans nos appartements, et je l'ai rendu humain »._

« Que t'as-t-il fait ? Il devait être en colère non ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Absolument, il était à nouveau tout vert, mais cette fois-ci, de rage ».

« Tu as été puni ? »

« Oui, interdiction de dîner le soir-même. Je n'ai eu droit qu'à du bouillon. Mais bon, avec le temps, je me dis que cette farce était vraiment hilarante et méritait le coup d'être faite ».

« Intéressant… ».

Loki se tut et se contenta de la regarder. Compte-t-elle parler ?

« Cela m'est arrivé une fois de faire ce genre de blague ».

Ah, ça y est, elle parle.

« Certains de mes congénères m'embêtaient souvent quand j'étais enfant. A cause de ma taille, j'étais un petit animal pour eux. Dès que je les voyais jouer, je me précipitais hors de mes appartements et j'allais dans la cour afin de participer à leurs jeux, mais ils me rejetaient toujours à cause de ma différence. Un jour, j'en ai eu marre et j'ai voulu leur montrer de quoi j'étais capable. Utilisant un sort de transformation que j'avais appris à l'insu de mon professeur, j'en ai transformé un en serpent de mer. Ils étaient tous paniqués, le petit serpent encore plus car il manquait de se faire écraser. Cette blague fut de courte durée car le soir même, Laufey apprit par ses serviteurs ce qui s'était passé l'après-midi. J'ai pris ce soir-là, une gifle magistrale. Donnée par un géant de surcroit. Et je fus enfermée dans ma chambre pendant 1 jour sans pouvoir manger, juste boire ».

Loki tressaillit : Laufey avait laissé cette jeune femme enfermée toute seule pendant une journée sans que celle-ci puisse faire quoique ce soit ?...

« Et celui que tu avais transformé, que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« Oh, il est redevenu normal le soir même, c'était un sort temporaire. Et bien sûr, il n'a strictement rien eu ».

« Tu n'avais donc pas d'amis ? »

« Non. Et toi ? »

« Moi… j'en avais un d'ami, mais nos chemins se sont séparés. Nous sommes devenus très différents l'un de l'autre ».

« Pourrait-il redevenir ton ami un jour ? »

« Peut-être ».

III

Loki venait de sortir des cachots quand un serviteur lui informa que son père désirait s'entretenir avec lui. Curieux, il remercia ce dernier et se dirigea vers les appartements de ses parents.

Le roi était assis dans un fauteuil doré, près de la fenêtre, en habit du soir. Il fit signe à son fils de s'assoir en face de lui.

« J'ai une mission pour toi Loki ».

« Et qu'est-ce Père ? »

« Comme tu le sais, un prince se doit de gérer quelques affaires diplomatique afin d'en apprendre d'avantage sur le fonctionnement des mondes. Thor en a déjà fait une, il est important que tu en fasses une aussi ».

« Vous m'en voyez comblé mon père. Mais que faire de la prisonnière durant ce temps ? Vous m'avez ussi confié comme devoir d'essayer de lui soutirer un maximum d'informations ».

« Je le sais mon fils mais cette affaire diplomatique que je te donne doit malheureusement être faite dans les semaines qui suivent. Tu partiras dans une semaine. Cela te laisse le temps d'avoir d'autres informations sur la prisonnière ».

« J'accepte donc cette mission Père » répondit Loki, quoique un peu pensif.

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

« Je me demandais en quoi consiste cette affaire ».

« J'allais y venir. Ce sera dans le royaume des Nains. En ce moment, la production d'or et d'armes est ralenti, et il faut que j'envoie une délégation régler l'affaire. Les ouvriers ne veulent plus travailler car une série de meurtre a été perpétrée, probablement des actes de terrorismes. Il faut donc aller remonter le moral des troupes en quelque sorte ».

« Très bien, je préparerai cette mission en plus de celle que tu m'a confié personnellement ».

« Bien. »

Le prince fut congédier et passa par les jardins avant d'aller dîner. Il regarda la lune, assit sur le bord de la fontaine, l'air pensif. Comment allait se dérouler cette mission ? Il était à la fois excité mais aussi anxieux, arriverait-il à régler l'affaire ?


	11. Chapter 11 Une mission à préparer

**Bonjour Bonjour ! Alors déjà excusez-moi vraimeeeeent de ce retard. Je sais, j'ai pris une pause beaucoup trop longue mais je n'avais plus d'inspiration pour écrire la fanfic ^^'. Mais bon j'ai repris du poil de la bête niveau inspiration et du coup c'est parti pour le chapitre 11 !**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

I

« Tu pars pendant combien de temps ?»

« Une semaine à peu près ».

Comme d'habitude, Loki était dans la geôle d'Angrboda. Il venait de lui parler de cette fameuse mission.

« Tu penses y arriver ? »

« Je ne préfère pas supposer pour le moment. Je verrai en temps voulu mais il est vrai que ce sera la première fois de ma vie que je serai confronté à ce genre de situation. J'ai déjà assisté à des réunions du conseil mais je n'y ai jamais pris part à une mission diplomatique en soi. C'était de l'observation. Maintenant, ça sera du pratique ».

« C'est dans les mines des nains c'est ça ? »

« Pas dans les mines mêmes, mais ça a un lien avec oui. Peut-être même que je serai obligé d'y faire un tour à un moment ».

« En espérant que tu ne te fasse pas mal. Je t'imagine mal, toi et ton physique de Monsieur-je-sais-tout dans ces mines d'or »

« Ah ! Une pique, cela faisait longtemps. Tu es en forme dis-moi ? »

Pour toute réponse, Angrboda sourit et pris un des fruits que Loki lui avait apporté. Elle le porta à sa bouche et commença par le grignoter. Puis, elle se mit à sucer l'amidon pour en aspirer le jus, le reste du fruit toujours coincé élégamment dans ces doigts fins. Elle ne jeta pas un coup d'œil sur Loki, mais elle pouvait ressentir très clairement son malaise et l'excitation qu'il tentait de dissimuler. Ce dernier regarda le bouquin qu'il avait apporté, soudainement très intéressé par sa lecture. La jeune femme réprima un rire et décida de s'amuser un peu. Elle commença par s'étirer comme un chat puis elle coucha sa tête sur le rebord du lit, laissant sa gorge déployée et ses cheveux noirs étalés sur le lit. Elle regarda discrètement sur le côté : Loki lisait toujours mais elle sentait bien qu'il bluffait. Aucun de ses gestes ne témoignaient l'existence de ce malaise pourtant palpable.

Ne craque surtout pas pensait le prince.

Il n'était pas là pour lui sauter dessus mais pour lui soutirer des informations, à la demande du Père de Toute Chose, son propre père ! Angrboda continuait de le regarder de son côté, un sourire malicieux sur le visage. Pour elle qui n'avait jamais attiré quelqu'un de sa vie ni même expérimenté le désir, cette expérience était plus qu'intéressante.

Un soldat frappa à la porte, indiquant l'heure pour le prince de s'en aller.

Sauver par le gong soupira intérieurement Loki

« Je reviendrai demain » dit-il alors en se levant. « Essaye de te porter bien en attendant ».

« C'est ça. Toi aussi essaye, de ton côté ».

La façon dont elle avait prononcé la dernière phrase le fit frissonner le sorcier de la tête aux pieds et il se hâta de quitter la cellule.

II

Arrivé dans ses appartements, il s'appuya contre la porte et respira un grand coup. Cette mission d'espionnage allait être plus difficile que prévu. Il a pensé à l'idée de se laisser aller à ce désir : d'un côté il pourrait avoir plus facilement d'informations, et de l'autre il satisferait son envie. Mais ce genre de plan était à double tranchant : elle pouvait tout aussi bien se dévoiler que se refermer. Et cela pourrait aussi lui retomber dessus.

Autant se tenir à la bonne vieille technique des questions. Mais parviendrait-il à tenir ?

Il s'avança jusqu'à sa table où les serviteurs avaient disposé quelques fruits et du vin d'Ellfheim, réputé dans tout Yggradrasil. Il se servit un verre et alla sur sa terrasse. Le jour commençait lentement à décliner et le prince pouvait apercevoir un magnifique coucher de soleil qui se reflétait sur les parois dorées du palais. Il ne se laissait jamais de ce spectacle. Bien que pensif, une voix familière venant des jardins arriva jusqu'à lui : c'était celle de Thor. Ce dernier rentrait d'un entrainement et, bien que visiblement fatigué, plaisantait avec un de ses amis. Il ne remarqua par son frère, trop occupé à parler. Ce dernier le regardait quitter les jardins : cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait quelque chose ensemble. Thor était trop éparpillé dans ses affaires et Loki trop penché sur les deux missions qui lui ont été confié. Le temps où ils discutaient plus longuement paraissait loin pour le prince, mais qu'importe. Il devait se concentrer sur la mission que son père lui avait donnée.

En y repensant, son cœur se remplit d'allégresse. Son père, en lui donnant une telle mission diplomatique, le traitait enfin comme un prince, et donc comme un possible héritier. Certes, Thor avait déjà fait une telle mission de la sorte, cela faisait partie de leur éducation de prince, et même si ce dernier l'avait plutôt bien réussi, Loki espérait exercer plus de prouesses que son frère et obtenir une plus grande réussite. Il se mit alors à penser à son retour de mission : accueillit chaleureusement par sa mère, par son frère, et puis par son père, qui, bien que non chaleureux, lui témoignerait sûrement d'un grand respect.

Mais trêve de rêverie. S'il voulait réussir, il fallait qu'il travailler davantage cette mission en amont, afin de ne laisser aucun détail lui échapper durant son voyage.

C'est sur cette pensée, qu'il demanda à dîner seul dans ses appartements. Il fallait qu'il se couche tôt. Demain, une grande journée l'attendait. Cependant, en allant se coucher, il pensait à Angrboda : cette pensée le fit grimacer. Il y a des chances pour qu'elle soit la cause de son échec si jamais il ne se contrôlait pas.

III.

Profitant du calme de la matinée, Loki se dirigea avec hâte vers la bibliothèque. Il lui fallait recueillir un maximum d'informations sur les nains et leur royaume afin de préparer correctement ce voyage. D'autant plus que son père l'avait confié à venir assister à une réunion à ce sujet en compagnie du général Tyr ainsi que quelques un de ses conseillers.

Aussitôt dans son havre de paix, il se dirigea vers le rayon dédié aux peuples d'Yggdrasil, prit quelques livres sous le bras et alla s'installer sur une table. D'ordinaire, il s'installait sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres, mais là il lui fallait un support solide s'il voulait écrire ou griffonner. Le premier livre portait sur l'origine des Nains : Loki connaissait l'histoire et savait que leur royaume, Nidavellir, avait été créé par Odin. Toutefois, il jugeait nécessaire de relire en diagonale le bouquin, afin de ne pas créer un incident diplomatique si jamais il oubliait un détail. Le second livre était plus complexe car il portait sur le fonctionnement des mines et leur utilité : c'était un ouvrage mêlant à la fois le scientifique (étude de la structure de l'étoile sur laquelle se situe les mines) et économique (comment Asgard ainsi que d'autres royaumes marchandaient l'or des nains et autres métaux produits). Enfin, le troisième portait un regard plus approfondi que le premier ouvrage sur les différentes guerres menées par les nains durant leur existence, qu'elles soient raciales ou économiques. Sachant qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant pour lire tous ces livres avant la réunion de cet après-midi, il décida de commencer par le deuxième.

Un serviteur vint le rappeler sur Asgard, lui indiquant qu'il était bientôt l'heure du déjeuner. Loki, alors absorbé par ce qu'il lisait et grifonnait sur un bout de papier, dû cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour redescendre. Il remercia le serviteur, et regarda ce qu'il avait fait : comme une machine, il avait pendant deux ou trois heures lu, relu, dessiner des plans sur un bout de feuille afin de mieux visualiser les structures des mines, noter quelques mots de nains afin de mieux saisir leur prononciation et leur portée, tout cela sans s'arrêter une seule fois. Il réprima un sourire : sa capacité de travail et de concentration étaient exceptionnelles, ça il le savait bien. Satisfait, il prit les bouquins et arrivé à sa chambre les déposa sur son lit et pris le temps de déguster son repas.

A l'heure prévue par son père, il se situait devant la porte de la salle du conseil. Il trépignait un peu d'excitation. Puis, il vit arriver Odin qui avec un sourire lui demanda d'entrer et de s'assoir. Peu de temps après, arrivèrent Tyr et deux conseillers du Père de Tous. Loki salua le général qui lui répondit par un mouvement de tête. Ils ne s'étaient jamais réellement apprécié, Tyr considérant Loki comme une personne sournoise à qui on ne peut pas faire confiance et Loki considérant Tyr comme une caricature de militaire, ronchon et toujours droit dans ses bottes. Mais, il devait reconnaitre que son sens du sacrifice et de l'honneur étaient époustouflants : jamais Tyr n'abandonnait ses soldats ou même quiconque personne qui se trouvait sur le champ de bataille. C'était un homme fier qui n'aurait pas hésité à sacrifier sa vie asgardienne pour sauver son peuple ou ne serait-ce qu'une poignée de ses soldats. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il était considéré comme le dieu de la guerre, de la justice et du sacrifice. En cela, Loki respectait ce dieu.

« Quelles sont les nouvelles concernant les mines de Nidavellir ? » demanda Odin

« Et bien mon roi, cet incident parvenu sur les mines est bien embêtant. En effet, depuis que le noyau de l'étoile a donné une charge radioactive beaucoup trop importante, entrainant la mort de quelques dizaines de nains, beaucoup d'entre eux ont refusé de reprendre leur travail. Ce qui créé des tensions avec les elfes qui avaient passé un certain nombre de commandes. Commandes payées bien sûr en avance » répondit un des conseillers.

« Il faudrait dépêcher quelques scientifiques sur place pour analyser l'étoile, cela serait un bon point de départ » suggéra Tyr

 _Comme moi_ , pensa Loki

Odin, regardant son fils, remarqua son intérêt pour la proposition et d'un sourire, rétorqua au dieu :

« Effectivement, quelques scientifiques dont le prince ici présent pourraient faire avancer les choses. Ensuite il faudra se charger de cette histoire avec les elfes. Les rapports ont toujours été tendus entre eux, surtout la dernière guerre à propos de l'artefact. Certes, elle s'éloigne de plus en plus mais les cicatrices sont toujours là ».

Loki sursauta. De quel artefact pouvait bien parler son père ?

« En effet… » répondit pensif Tyr

« Il faudrait s'intéresser à cette tension le plus tôt possible si je puis me permettre » dit le deuxième conseiller. « Certes, il est important que les scientifiques ainsi que votre fils observent l'activité radioactive de l'étoile, mais la tension entre ces deux races pourrait se cristalliser autour de l'artefact justement. Il serait judicieux donc de s'y intéresser au plus vite mon roi ».

Odin réfléchit. Puis, il mordit sa lèvre et de son œil perçant regarda ses conseillers.

« Certes. Mais commencer par l'étoile permettrait de faire avancer les choses ».

« Bien mon roi ». répondit le deuxième conseiller

Après quelques autres échanges, ils se quittèrent et Loki parti rejoindre son père. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander ce qu'était l'artefact. Odin le réprima en lui disant d'attendre qu'ils soient arrivés à ses appartements. Ils s'assirent sur les fauteuils du salon privé du roi de tous et Odin se leva pour chercher un parchemin dans son coffre. Il revint et le déplia sur la table devant son fils. Loki tourna un peu la tête et analysa ce qu'il avait devant lui : était représenté le croquis d'un gant, un gant doré semblait-il, avec au niveau des phalanges des trous, comme si des pierres se devaient d'être là. Il leva un regard interrogatif.

« Ce gant mon fils est ce qu'on appelle le Gant de L'infini. Les nains l'on construit il y a des siècles ».

« Quelles sont les particularités de ce gant Père ? »

Odin réprima un sourire et lui répondit :

« Il permet de contrôler les pierres d'infinités ».

Loki failli s'étrangler. Les pierres d'infinités ?! Les pierres ayant permis la création de l'univers… Un gant pouvant les contrôler ?! Odin continua tranquillement :

« Celui qui parvient à réunir ces pierres et les disposer sur le gant obtient une puissance infinie, une puissance telle que l'Univers en serait remodeler à sa façon, une puissance telle que même moi, Odin, je ne pourrais pas contrôler si jamais ce malheur devait arriver ».

« Mais pourquoi les Nains auraient créé une chose pareille ? Et quel rapport avec la guerre contre les elfes ? »

« Par cupidité mon fils. Mais surtout, selon certaines rumeurs, une personne leur en avait demandé la construction. Quand les elfes ont appris la construction de ce gant, les tensions se sont envenimés entre eux et leurs ennemis de toujours, les nains. Ce qui a conduit à cette dernière guerre où Asgard a dû intervenir, sous couvert de préserver la paix. La guerre s'est terminé et le seul motif évoqué fut celui d'une banale crise économique entre les deux pays (qui était en soi un élément infime durant cette période). Cependant, nous les dirigeants, savons bien que la raison en est tout autre : le gant. Les nains, conscients de leur erreur, ont scellé le gant dans un coffre que nul ne peut détruire et plus jamais quelqu'un ne l'a évoqué. Ils n'ont aussi jamais parlé de la personne qui en avait demandé la construction. Et mes services n'ont jamais pu mettre la main dessus ».

Loki, abasourdi par toutes ces révélations, retourna dans ses appartements après avoir salué son père et sa mère.

Avant de s'endormir, quand la nuit fut tombée, il repensa à ce gant et à cette mystérieuse personne : il existerait donc une personne et une arme, dans cette univers, capables de tuer le Père de Tous ?

* * *

 **Et voilà pour le chapitre 11 ! Promis pour le suivant je mettrai moins de temps ^^**


End file.
